Graduation
by Grykon
Summary: It's been three years since that horrible night when Scorpion fell apart, on his graduation day Ralph tries to figure out how to get his parents back together. I do not claim ownership of the characters contained herein or related to the premise of the Scorpion TV show. This is completely unofficial and the story idea is solely mine. AU 37.001
1. Chapter 1

**I'm currently writing a prequel to this story if you'd prefer to read it before this one. -Tim**

* * *

As Walter entered the auditorium he realized that the ticket's suggestion of arriving at least a half hour early for the ceremony should have left out 'at least'. He arrived a good hour early and no one else was there except minimal staff. Walter walked down and entered the row his ticket showed and found his seat and sat down. He pulled out his phone and connected to the web and began surfing the tech pages.

He found an article that showed that Sylvester's new water purifier was given an award for innovation. He read in fascination and pride for his former friend. He forced back several tears as he remembered all the good times he'd shared with Sylvester, he'd tried several times over the last three years to mend fences with Sylvester but he rebuked him every time. He marveled at what he had accomplished with the design. A half hour passed fairly quickly while he read and he heard the doors of the auditorium open and as he looked up he saw people beginning to enter and move to their seats. He turned back to his phone and continued surfing. How much longer he had read he wasn't sure but suddenly he heard "Walter?"

He looked up and saw Paige and his heart leaped in his chest and he could feel his breathing increase. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Walter weakly held up his ticket, "P-P-Paige, Uh, Ralph sent me a ticket. I thought you knew and agreed." Dread fell across his face; he never figured that Ralph would conceal this from his Mother.

Paige's emotions were all over the place. At first she was furious when she saw Walter but then softened to gratitude that Ralph had invited him but just as swiftly turned icy as she sat down next to him.

Even Walter's EQ could feel the ice burg sitting next to him and he cleared his throat, "If-if you want, I can go see if there is an empty seat I can switch to, or see if there is a single parent that would like to switch with me."

Paige flipped her hand dismissing Walter, "Don't bother, its fine." Her attention appeared to be focused upon the empty stage.

Walter kind of slumped down a little, "Congratulations on the awards for Sylvester's water purifier, the design really is revolutionary." He told her trying to be congenial.

"Thanks," Paige curtly said without looking at Walter.

"I'm sorry this is upsetting you Paige, you should be able to enjoy this moment. I'll just leave. Would you please give this card to Ralph for me?" Walter almost begged.

Paige refused to touch the envelope, "You're his friend, if he wants you here, then that's his decision and its fine with me. I'll enjoy this moment whether you are here or not."

Walter stared at Paige for a moment and finally sighed as he put the envelope back into his jacket pocket his heart breaking all over again as he turned his attention back at the stage and just sat there miserable, the one and only woman he would ever love couldn't stand him anymore, even after three years. His mind opened as he began to understand just want Cabe had gone through with him, but for fifteen years.

Ralph stood by the edge of the door and had witnessed the interaction between his Mom and the man he considered his Dad. His heart was breaking. He'd hoped that maybe the shock of seeing each other would finally break the wall of isolation between them. But after reading their lips and body language he saw Walter tried but his Mom was steadfast, digging her heels in even deeper if that was possible. He sighed deeply; this wasn't going as he had hoped.

An elderly woman had sat next to Walter shortly before the ceremony was to begin, a younger woman and man sat down with her. "My grandson is graduating today!" She told Walter with great pride.

Walter smiled, thankful for a little distraction, "That's great, what field is he going into?"

The woman smiled, "He's a mechanical engineer. He's hoping to get hired by the Elias Corporation."

Walter nodded his head, "That's a really great place to work." Walter watched as the graduating class began filing out of a doorway and taking their seats in the front row. He smiled and his heart blossomed as he saw Ralph leading the procession.

"That's him," the woman exclaimed to Walter, "Which one is yours?"

Walter shrunk a little, "Oh, he's not mine; I had really hoped that his Mom and I would get married and I'd be his step-dad, but things didn't work out." Walter told her quietly.

The older woman looked at Walter, "That's really too bad, I'm so sorry, which one is he?"

Walter pointed at Ralph in the first seat with pride at what his young friend had accomplished, "He's the Valedictorian."

"That young man is Valedictorian? Goodness, he doesn't even look eighteen," She observed.

Walter smiled, "Nope, he's the youngest ever at Caltech. He got his Bachelors at thirteen and now his doctorate at fifteen."

"Well isn't that something," she exclaimed, "You and his mother must be mighty proud of the young man."

Walter nodded his head, "I really am and I know she is too."

The faculty of Caltech walked out and took their seats on the stage and finally the president of the college came out and addressed the assembled students and family.

Finally the president called Ralph's name out and Ralph stood up and everyone clapped as he walked over and up the stairs to the stage, walking over to the podium he gave his speech. Walter smiled with pride the whole time. Walter's leg was getting unusually warm and he looked down and saw Paige's thigh was pressed fairly hard against his. He noticed she had shifted in her seat turning towards him just a bit so she captured video of Ralph on stage and his speech on her phone and that had brought her leg into contact with his. He wondered if he should move his leg, but he decided that she had moved partially onto his seat so if she didn't like it, she could move her leg and he turned his attention back to Ralph.

Ralph's speech had stung Paige a little since it seemed to dwell upon the topics of how short life is and that they should always remember that when dealing with family and friends and to learn to work through problems and not let them just fester.

The ceremony lasted another thirty minutes and when it was over the graduates joined their family members and moved out of the auditorium. Before leaving the old woman took a moment to introduce her grandson to Walter and told Walter what a wonderful speech Ralph had given, "He's years ahead of where I was when I was, even in my thirty's. That's a mighty fine young man." Walter smiled and thanked her.

Ralph was slow in joining his Mom and Walter; he was dreading what could possibly happen next, nearly everyone had left already by the time he got to them. "Congratulations Ralph," they both told him in unison and then both looked a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks," Ralph said half heartedly.

Walter pulled the envelope out of his pocket, "This has a card from Cabe in it too, I thought one envelope might be more efficient."

Ralph took the envelope, forcing a smile, "Thank you." He said a bit sadly.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Paige inquired.

Ralph just shook his head.

"So, uh, what's on your agenda? Have any plans on where you would like to work now?" Walter asked.

"Honestly?" Ralph asked with a bit of hope.

"Hey, always buddy." Walter told him.

Ralph looked at his Mom and took a deep breath, "I was hoping that there was a position at Scorpion I could have."

Paige felt like she had just been slapped hard and Walter's brow furrowed as he struggled to comprehend what he had just heard. The look of fear on Ralph's face at his delay in responding broke the effect his words had on him, "Ralph, nothing would please me more, but, Scorpion doesn't exist anymore."

Ralph's face showed the pain he felt at those words. Scorpion was his home; he finally realized he wasn't alone in the world and that there was a way to interact with people who couldn't keep up with him.

"What? What do you mean Scorpion doesn't exist anymore?" Paige demanded. She wasn't sure why, but that thought shocked her far more than she ever thought possible.

Walter looked at Paige puzzled. "Why does it matter to you?" He saw pain in Paige's face at his rebuke, and he sighed. "A few weeks after you all left, I found out that Flo had actually been working with Collins after Cabe and I caught him."

Paige got a snotty look on her face, "Oh, Flo is it? I thought she didn't like Flo?"

Walter looked at her, "She doesn't, that's why I call her that."

Paige looked stunned, "Why didn't you tell us about Collins?"

Walter scuffed at Paige, "Seriously?" Walter's temper rose, "Would you have let me? Would you have listened to me if I had tried? Even after three years you have been nothing but cold and dismissive and hateful towards me. And you got to gull to ask that?"

Ralph looked up at the man he had hoped would be his Dad, "But, what happened to Scorpion?" he pleaded.

Walter looked at him, "Ralph, buddy, Scorpion left me. I admit I made a mistake, I hurt your mother, but instead of trying to work through it, they all left me like I was garbage. After catching Collins and getting rid of Flo I couldn't find anyone I cared to work with and to be perfectly honest, the Garage was so empty, there were so many wonderful memories that lived there and I couldn't take it. I canceled the contract with Homeland and I closed the doors, I sold everything and mailed the former team members their percentage share of the money and I went to work for Richard Elias's company. When the lease was up on the Garage I let it go back to the owner. But if you are interested, I could use you on the team I run there."

"But, the Cyclone," Ralph whispered weakly.

Walter placed his hands on Ralph's shoulder, "The center didn't hold and the Cyclone broke apart and failed. I'm sorry I couldn't keep it going."

Walter's words had stung Paige and tears stood in her eyes, "Walter, look, I'm not responsible for all of that."

Walter looked at her, "I didn't say you were, I admitted I made a mistake, I hurt you, but you left and everyone else left with you. You didn't even want to try and work through it, you didn't care that it had indeed been completely innocent. None of you even cared about our friendship, I was nothing, all the good I had ever done for all of you guys meant nothing to you compared to one stupid lecture you didn't even want to go to that I invited someone who would enjoy it to go with me. We could have gone to Rizzuto together; I even went to him after you all left. He even helped me to understand why I had dreamed I was married to Flo in that dream, it was because she was the one that found me when I was dying and she spoke to me, but it was still you in the dream that actually helped to save me, not her. I've even tried time and again to apologize to Sylvester and he refuses to even accept my phone calls, the man who once called me his brother."

"You all left me, I didn't leave you, you formed your own group and went after every job Scorpion would normally go after and purposely under bid every one of them so Scorpion would fail. None of you even cared enough to find out how I was doing or what was going on." Walter was actually crying, "The only ones who cared was Cabe and Ralph but I wasn't about to burden Ralph with the knowledge of what was going on. He deserved better than that, so I just tried to be his friend over the internet even though every time I saw his name in my email it broke my heart because I couldn't hear his voice, I couldn't see his face, I couldn't hug him." The emotions were so strong Walter had to turn away and he slowly began walking up the aisle towards the doors, it had gone too far and all that pain rushed back in and he had to remove himself from it.

"Dad," Ralph screamed and ran after him.

Walter turned and gasped as Ralph jumped into his arms and hugged him fiercely and Ralph started crying. Walter forced his own sorrows down and held the young man. Trying to comfort him, Walter cupped the back of his head as Ralph sobbed into his shoulder. "Shhhh," Walter tried to soothe Ralph, "Its okay Ralph, its all going to be okay."

"I've missed you so much Dad, I'm sorry you have been alone and in so much pain all this time, I love you." Ralph told Walter.

Walter's tears began to flow again. "I've missed you too and I never stopped loving you, any of you."

How long they stood there embraced Walter had no idea but he felt like all the pain and ill feelings he had been feeling for the last three years had finally been expelled from his psyche and slowly he opened his eyes and found at some point Paige had stepped up to them and wrapped her arms around them both, he could clearly hear her sobs. He tentatively pulled his one arm from between Paige and Ralph and wrapped it around her back.

Paige looked up at Walter as she felt the pressure of his arm around her back. Her makeup was a mess. "Wou-Would you like to go get a sandwich or something? We could talk, really talk. Please?" Walter saw nothing but sincerity in her face and he heard it in her voice so he slowly nodded his head.

Ralph smiled, "You two have a lot to say and I wouldn't want to be a hindrance to that, so I will call Cabe and ask him to pick me up, if that is okay with you?"

Paige looked at Ralph and then to Walter, "It's okay with me, if it's okay with you?"

Walter's face registered the shock of her inclusion of his thoughts on Ralph but his heart lifted higher than it had been in a long time. He slowly nodded his head.

Ralph smiled bigger and hugged them both and he turned away and ran the rest of the way up the aisle and out the door.

Walter smiled after Ralph as he turned and gestured to Paige to let her go first, instead she reached out and put her right hand into the crook of his left arm and smiled at Walter as he smiled back and they began to walk slowly on up and out of the auditorium.


	2. Chapter 2

Ralph made his way quickly to the side entrance where he found a bench and he sat down. Tears in his eyes, the thought that his Mom and Dad might actually resolved the issue had him dreadfully hopeful. He hadn't had hope since before that night three years ago.

He pulled out his phone and called up Cabe's contact and pressed 'dial'. On the second ring, "Hey Ralph, how are you?" Cabe answered.

"I'm okay, are you free? Can you come pick me up at Caltech please?" Ralph asked.

Cabe was puzzled, "Of course son, what's going on? Isn't your Mom or Walter there?"

A smile formed on his lips, "Yea, they are here, they are going to go get something to eat and talk and I didn't want to hinder them. I thought maybe if you had time you could pick me up." Ralph told him.

Cabe nodded his head, "No kidding? They were actually talking and going to go socialize? Kid, your idea worked better than I ever thought it would. Of course I can come pick you up, my meeting got over about thirty minutes ago. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there, but thanks to your ticket I'm able to download the recording the school made. Speaking of which, did Walter give you my card?"

Ralph smiled, "Do you need me to help you download it?"

Cabe laughed hard at that, "You know me too well kid."

Ralph continued, "Dad gave it to me, I haven't opened it yet though."

"Good, just be careful, don't lose it, there is a nice surprise in there that can't be replaced." Cabe warned him.

"Actually I think what worked better was that Dad finally spilled his heart out and Mom saw first hand exactly how bad they really had hurt him. I didn't realize it myself until then either, I knew he had to hurt, but he always hid it from me."

Cabe with tears in his eyes, "He's really been a mess, he puts up a good front but I could see it eating him every day one little piece at a time. I'll see you in about fifteen minutes."

"Is that why you only meet with me outside of the others Grandpa?" Ralph asked.

"I really shouldn't discuss this with you Ralph, but yea. Seeing how bad my son hurt, how they walked out on him and acted like he didn't exist was killing me. Your Mom, I can forgive her, she was hurt that night, but the others choose to walk out and leave him like that. I'm not sure I can ever forgive them." Cabe told him, his voice near tears.

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes then, Grandpa." Ralph said.

Cabe smiled as he hung up the phone, he'd always loved it when he called him Grandpa.

Ralph pulled out the envelope and opened it; the first card he pulled out was from Cabe. He read the front, a simple "For the Graduate". He opened the card and found five brand new hundred dollar bills taped to the inside of the front of the card. "I'm so proud of you Son, you have nothing but amazed me and I am so thankful I've gotten to know you these past seven years. To see you blossom from that quiet child to this fine young man I see before me today. Ralph, know that there isn't a good wish I wish for you and your amazing life. –Grandpa." Ralph smiled with his eyes full of tears.

He closed the card and slid it back into the envelope and pulled the other one out. "For my Son on his Special Day" Ralph smiled, it was such a Walter thing for him to get a Birthday card. He opened it and found a folded check but he looked at the inside cover. "Hey Buddy, sorry about the Birthday Card, I just saw Special day and liked the aesthetics of the picture on the cover and didn't think it was a Birthday card. Thank you for the ticket to come see you, I admit I was surprised your Mom would agree to that. It has been so hard not being able to see you these last three years but I am thankful that your Mom at least allowed us to communicate through email. This check is to hopefully give you a good start in whatever it is you choose to do with your life. I know without a doubt you can reach the stars! I suppose we'll get a chance to talk after the ceremony but in case we don't, please don't forget you are very dear and special to me. I love you, no matter what. –Walter." A tear fell onto the card and he wiped it off, smearing Walter's signature a tad. He opened the folded check, "Pay to the order of Ralph Dineen, the sum of ten thousand dollars." Ralph began crying.

"Hey Ralph? Hey man, you okay? Didn't your folks show up?" One of his classmates called out as he walked up to where he sat.

Ralph looked up and saw Billy from his molecular biology class and his parents walking over to him. Ralph nodded his head as he wiped his tears away. "Hey Billy, I'm fine. Just reading my Dad's card, they went to have lunch; I'm just waiting on my Grandpa."

Billy sat down next to Ralph, "Hey Mom, Dad, this is Ralph, he really saved my butt in Molecular Biology, he had some amazing ideas that really helped me to study and remember all the stuff in class. I could have used his help back in High School."

"It's nice to meet you Ralph, thank you for being there for our son." Billy's Dad told him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Rees." Ralph said as he shook his hand he had offered.

"Ralph, why didn't you go with your parents? Would you and your Grandpa like to come with us? We're taking Billy to his favorite Seafood restaurant." Mrs. Rees asked.

Ralph smiled, "No, thank you though. My parents have been estranged for the last three years, they were actually having an honest conversation without trying to hurt each other and I didn't want to hinder it.

"Hey, you want us to wait with you until your Grandpa gets here?" Billy asked.

Ralph looked up as he heard a siren and saw Cabe's SUV moving quickly down the street and he stood up and waved, "Thanks, he's almost here."

Cabe cut the wheel and pulled the SUV across both lanes of traffic and stopped next to the entrance where Ralph along with Billy and his parents stood. Cabe got out in full badass mode. "Billy, this is my Grandpa Cabe Gallo, he's an agent with Homeland. Grandpa this is my classmate Billy Rees and his parents."

Cabe looked at Ralph, "Is that how you greet your Grandpa?"

Ralph laughed and hugged him. Cabe smiled while he hugged Ralph with one arm he reached out a hand and shook Billy's hand. "Good to meet you guys. Let's get going kid."

"Good luck Ralph!" Billy called out as Ralph walked around to the other side of the SUV.

Ralph waved back, "Good luck Billy!"

As they moved down the road, "So where we going Ralph," Cabe asked.

"Well, if it's not too much of an imposition, I need to stop at Centipede and pick up a couple of things, it won't take me long. Then I would like to get something to eat, I was too nervous to eat earlier and I am really hungry." As Ralph told him he saw the expression on Cabe's face harden. "If you don't want to, we can just go get something to eat; I can call Mom and have her bring it home with her later."

Cabe shook his head, "No, its okay, I'll just wait out by the car for you though."

Ralph nodded, "Grandpa, I'm really mad and sad, but hopeful."

Cabe looked over at the young man, "What's up kid? You know you can tell me anything. I might not be a Dr or priest, but it won't go no further."

Ralph smiled, "I know you wouldn't tell anyone. Dad never told me he shut down Scorpion. I knew I hadn't read anything about Scorpion in a long time, I just figured it was all governmental and it had to be kept hush-hush."

"Yea, I didn't agree with Walter on that, but he didn't want you to know. He wanted you to finish school with no distractions. It wasn't an easy decision for him. He loved Scorpion and what it meant, but without the others," Ralph saw his knuckles turn white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "He was just lost, last thing he did for Homeland was help me catch Collins, when he found out Flo was involved with him he lost it. Out of respect for the friendship he'd felt towards her, he asked me to not mention that she had been working with Collins. The next day he ended Scorpion's association with Homeland. Katharine and I tried to talk him out of it but he was determined.

"For almost a month he just sat inside the Garage, not really doing anything. I couldn't get him to engage with anything. Allie and I took dinners over there all the time, sometimes he'd eat with us, others he would just promise to eat later. The only thing that finally brought him out of it was Elia. Allie and I went and talked with him and told him what Walter was going through so he went and talked with Walter. Richard finally got him to agree to speak with Rizzulto. Richard got Rizzulto to go talk with Walter and after about twenty weeks Walter was somewhat back to himself."

"Richard made Walter come work for him just to keep his mind active and off the problems. He put him up in an apartment away from the Garage and Rizzulto finally got Walter to see that if Scorpion was over, he should get rid of all the stuff that was still there. So he did, but damn, he would not let go of the Garage. Even though it was costing him over half of his outrageous monthly salary to keep the lease he wouldn't give it up, finally based on the information from Rizzulto that Walter wasn't going to give it up because that was where he had been the happiest in his life with Paige and you Richard bought the building and had his manager refuse to renew the lease."

"When Walter told me he was sending the guys checks based on their percentage of Scorpion after he sold all the gear left in the Garage I told him he was stupid, he didn't owe them a single penny. He just looked at me, and said he had to; he still loved them, just like I still loved him after Baghdad even though he was still mad at me. How could I argue with that?" Cabe explained.

Ralph was fuming, "They really messed my Dad up didn't they," he asked rhetorically. "I'm glad you were there for my Dad and thought of Mr. Elia, he's always had a soft spot for Dad too. Dad may have hurt my Mom but he never did it out of malice or a desire to see her hurt. What they did was malicious and cruel; they were supposed to be his family."

"Well, I didn't tell you this to get you worked up, but it looks like you are. Don't get into it with them. This is something Walter is going to have to handle, okay?" Cabe asked.

"No promises, but if they leave me alone, I'll do my best." Ralph finally said as the SUV pulled up in front of Centipede Partners.

They both got out and Cabe stood by the front bumper as he watched Ralph march into the building. He kind of cocked his head, "Cabe, you may have just lit a stick of dynamite." Cabe admonished to himself.

Sylvester was at his desk looking at the award he'd won when Ralph breezed through, "Hey Ralph!" He called after him, but Ralph moved on towards the back.

Toby looked up from his couch and looked at Sylvester, "Ralph is here? Where's Paige?"

Sylvester frowned and nodded as he pointed outside, "Cabe's here."

"No kidding?" Toby jumped up and headed out the door.

Ralph breezed past Happy's work area, "Hey Ralph," she called after him. But he continued on.

"Cabe, Man, you're a sight for sore eyes, it's been too long old man." Toby said smiling as he walked up to Cabe. Cabe just stared at him through his sunglasses.

"Ralph? Hey, how'd the ceremony go?" Happy asked as she stepped out into the hallway that opened back into the area where Ralph usually worked on his projects. "Ralph?" She asked again wiping her hands on a rag as she stepped up to the doorway and saw Ralph grabbing some things and putting them in his backpack.

Cabe's face tightened as he continued to stare back at Toby, Toby's face frowned, "Hey man, is this thing on?" Toby's joke went over as well as Toby could throw.

Ralph stood back up and turned to leave but Happy was blocking the doorway, "Excuse me please."

"What's going on? Was there a problem at the ceremony? Where's your Mom and why aren't you answering me?" Happy asked.

"What's going on is, you're blocking the exit out of this room, there was no problem at the ceremony, my Mom is having lunch and I am not answering you because you guys were complete asses to my Dad and you really hurt him." Ralph all but screamed and then shoved past Happy as he headed for the front door.

Sylvester had started to go see Cabe as well, but the body language he saw on Cabe stopped him, then as Ralph screamed at Happy he sat down and plugged his ears.

Happy reached out and grabbed Ralph's arm and turned him around, "Look kid, you don't talk to me that way." She threatened him.

Ralph stepped up to Happy, his face dark red and livid, "Get your hand off me or I will have Grandpa arrest your ass for abuse and I will press charges."

Happy's face contorted, "Fine," she let go of Ralph and he turned and continued walking for the front.

Toby was still trying to get something out of Cabe but Cabe just stood there like an Egyptian Sphinx made of granite, except for the shade of color on his face.

Ralph almost made it the door and saw Sylvester sitting behind his desk with his fingers in his ears and his eyes closed. He turned and marched over and kicked his desk hard enough to move it back eight inches.

Sylvester jerked as the desk hit him and his eyes opened to see Ralph standing there glaring at him. "Hu, Hi Ralph, how did-".

"Shut up you coward. You were supposed to be his brother, at least his friend. He didn't do anything wrong or to you and yet you attacked him and left him and you refused to even speak to him since that night. You all disgust me." Ralph yelled at Sylvester and then he stormed back to the door and walked out.

Toby looked back and saw Ralph headed down to the parking lot. "Hey Ralph, buddy, do Uncle Toby a favor and go back inside for a few minutes okay?"

"No." Ralph said as he continued down the steps.

Toby's expression became incredulous as he turned completely around to look at Ralph, "No? Ralph, I'm telling you to get back inside until your Mother gets here."

Ralph stopped inches from Toby, "First, you are not my Uncle and second, I've got my parents permission to be with my Grandpa, so get out of my way before I make you or if you're lucky just have Grandpa arrest you." Ralph's rage was building more and more with each encounter.

Toby stood staring down into Ralph's eyes and he could tell by subtle signs that Ralph was serious, he looked at Cabe who broke out his cuffs. Toby turned and stepped back out of the way. Ralph continued to stare at him, "You're all nothing more than cowards who picked on a friend and then you abandoned him."

"Hey Pal, if Walter has a problem he can come see us about it, that doesn't concern you." Toby told him as authoritatively as he could.

"Really coward, is that the best you got? Why don't you just go back to the race track where you belong, you'd probably be sleeping at the dog track or dead, killed by some pissed off bookie if it wasn't for Dad and that's the way you repay him? You disgusting degenerate." Ralph screamed at him and then turned and got into the front passenger seat.

Cabe just smiled at Toby and turned and got into his SUV and left, Toby still standing on the sidewalk with his mouth wide open.


	3. Chapter 3

Walter and Paige stopped at a restroom on they're way out so Paige could wash her face and touch up her makeup then they walked out into the parking lot, Paige was still holding onto his left arm. "Did you want to drive or do you want me too," Walter asked.

Paige smiled, "I'm comfortable either way. Where are you parked?"

Walter's smile took on an expression of wry, "Well to be honest, I got here a little early, I'm right over there." He pointed just down the front row.

Paige lightly laughed, "Let's take your car then, mine's back a little way."

Walter led her over to the passenger door of the latest Tesla car model, he pressed a button and the alarm turned off and the doors unlocked. He smiled as he opened the door and held her hand as she slipped inside the car. Paige looked the inside over, it was very sleek and stylish; she had a hard time believing Walter had chosen it. She watched as Walter got into the other side, "Walter, this car is very nice. I'm surprised you went for something like this."

Walter smiled as he powered up the car, "Actually I didn't; Richard got it for me, he felt I needed a better car. Plus it gave me the chance to test out the new battery system I helped to design for the contract we had with Tesla. They have a twenty five percent higher charge life, ten percent longer battery life and use almost thirty percent less toxic elements then the next best batteries."

They pulled out onto the street, "Where did you want to go eat?" Walter asked.

Paige thought of all the places available but only one place really seemed to be appealing, "Well, if you don't mind, Kovelsky's? I haven't been there since before, well, you know." Paige danced around bringing up that night when everything went bad.

Walter swallowed hard but nodded as he mentally rerouted their trip. "If you don't mind me asking, when did you go to work for Richard?" Paige asked.

Walter took in and let out a large breath, he wasn't sure how much he really wanted to get into it, he'd let a lot out and he really felt better but he was worried something else might come up. "Well, um, just so you know, I kind of glossed over a lot of the last three years for Ralph's sake, it was about nine months after you guys left, maybe a little earlier. I'm a little fuzzy on things during that time. Dr. Rizzuto said I was making good progress from everything though so there's that."

Paige looked down with a slight frown and sadness on her face. Just then they heard a siren and flashing lights coming toward them. Walter slowed down and pulled over and stopped and they watched the black SUV of Cabe's fly by. Walter smiled, "Looks like Cabe was able to come get Ralph."

Paige nodded, "Walter, I don't really know where to begin."

Walter grew puzzled, "Begin what Paige?"

Paige looked out her window as she tried to collect her thoughts and then she turned, sliding her knees over to the center console and pulled her legs up on the seat under her as she looked at Walter. "Walter, I want you to know, I know you never did anything to try to hurt me. It's just the way things happened to me through out my life and I really over-reacted. I never meant for things to go this far. I had always meant to come back and talk with you about it; I just wanted to cool off for a few days. I didn't want my anger to cause more problems but before I knew it, Toby and Happy came over and they had this idea to start our own company and Sly was really into the idea and one thing led to another and the next thing I knew Centipede Partners was a real thing. I wanted to stop but everything kept snowballing." Paige was crying again, "Pretty soon I was just inventing stuff to distract myself and to make it seem like you had done something really awful and then I couldn't believe I was forbidding Ralph from seeing you. It was like I was looking down from someplace and not understanding it was me doing these things. Cabe came by and begged me to reconsider, to at least let Ralph email you."

"When you stopped putting in bids on jobs I thought maybe you had gone into nothing but governmental jobs since I couldn't get Homeland to respond to any inquiries about us helping out in any situations they had. It's killing me to know how much I hurt you and that things had gotten so bad for you. I should have stayed in contact with you. I was such a witch that night and ever since. I ruined the one thing that had been the best, most real thing for me since Ralph; I've cried myself to sleep almost every night since. I'd swear every night I would call you the next day and then when I'd get into the office it was like I became possessed and I'd be all mad again."

"I really don't expect you to ever forgive me, but I'm really sorry for everything I did in this messed up situation and if someday you want, I would welcome the chance to at least be your friend again," Paige sat crying her hand resting on Walter's knee.

Walter reached down and took her hand in his as he drove but didn't speak. He had tears running down his cheeks; he'd never thought he'd ever hear her speak again, let alone apologetic and with honesty and from what he could tell affection in her voice. She looked up and saw the tears running down his face and she reached up and gently wiped his eyes and face, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad Walter, I just wanted to explain as best I could and apologize." She told him.

He shook his head, "You didn't make me feel bad, thank you for saying all that. I just wish I had been upfront about that stupid lecture from the beginning. It wasn't my finest moment."

Paige reached up and kissed his cheek, "Walter, I forgive you for that, you've paid a price no one should have to pay, the price you paid for that was far too high. But if you let me, I promise to find someway to make some of it up to you. I know I could never make it all up."

Walter watched a fresh tear cascade over the edge of her eye and run down her cheek. And he reached his arm back and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Paige, it's clear we've both been hurting a lot since that night. I'd like to propose that maybe at least one night a week, the two of us get together for dinner? Try and reconnect again? Maybe one night the three of us can get together," Walter told her.

Paige laid her head on his shoulder as he tightened his muscles squeezing her tighter to him. She laid her hand against his chest, they both marveled at how easily they both slipped back into a more intimate position. They pulled into Kovelsky's parking lot and Walter parked down away from the entrance so Paige could address her makeup again. Walter loved to watch her put makeup on, well to be fair, he loved to watch her do anything. Once she was done she looked at him staring, "Beautiful," he simply said. She smiled shyly and kissed his cheek. They got out and walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

The hostess sat them at one of the tables they most often sat at when they did dine in. Their server was surprised and happy to see them back. "I thought you guys must have moved or something, I haven't seen or heard from you in so long." She told them.

"New work locations, don't really get over here very often anymore." Paige told her. The server left after getting their order, "You haven't been here either?" Paige asked Walter.

Walter shook his head, "I couldn't, too many memories," he said simply.

Paige smiled sadly at him, "Are you seeing anyone?" She asked nervously, dreading the possible answer.

Walter shook his head no, and her stomach eased up at that, "A-are you seeing someone?" Walter asked full of apprehension.

Paige shook her head, "No, I just couldn't. There is no one I want to be with other than you."

Walter's heart jumped, "You're the only one I want."

Paige smiled as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. It was perhaps twenty minutes before their order showed up. The waitress looked at Walter, "While I am so glad to see you guys back, I haven't missed serving these." She teased him. Walter and Paige both smiled as she walked off.

They both began to eat when Walter saw Cabe's SUV pull into the parking lot. As Cabe and Ralph got out, "Cabe and Ralph are here." Walter told Paige.

Paige turned, "Well, our office isn't that far from here, so it's not surprising I guess." She laughed.

"You want to invite them to join us?" Walter asked.

Paige shook her head no, "They're fine, and we need more time just you and me."

Walter smiled and watched as the server took them the other direction. Paige's phone rang and she just groaned. She pulled it out of her purse and saw 'Toby' on the caller id. She sighed and clicked answer, "Hey Toby."

Walter could hear a few words, "He did what?" He could hear a few words and realized Ralph had gotten pretty rude with the guys. Part of him smiled about it. "Okay Toby, I'll find out what is going on. Toby, I said I would find out what is going on. Goodbye." She swore as she hung up, "Apparently Ralph got really rude with the guys about what happened between all of us." She pushed back from the table and started to stand up.

Walter reached out and caught her hand, "Paige, what are you doing?"

Paige looked at him puzzled, "To find out what is going on and if necessary make him go apologize."

Walter nodded but didn't release her hand, "Wait Paige, sit down for a moment." After she sat back down, he continued, "Not here. Not in a crowded restaurant; this isn't the place to address this." She looked at him even more puzzled. "Ralph isn't a little boy anymore. He's growing into a man, he may have been wrong, but if you try to check him on it here, you are going to make the situation so much worse. Let it lie for now, address it later at home, when it's just the two of you. He'll respond better."

Paige considered that, "Okay, if I do it your way, then you need to be there to help talk with him. It'll carry more weight if you appear to be on my side."

Walter looked at her puzzled, "Paige, I've always been on your side. I've always wanted the best for you and Ralph."

Paige smiled; as she realized she'd slipped back into thinking Walter was mad at her. She lifted his hand and kissed it. He smiled and pulled her hand to his lips and softly kissed it in return.

Mrs. Kovelsky came in from the kitchen just in time to see Walter kiss her hand, "Walter, Paige! My favorite love birds have returned to the nest!" Paige and Walter both blushed as she hurried over and hugged them. "Where have you both been? I almost quit ordering those damn things Walter." She said pointing at what remained of his fermented fish and then started laughing.

"Mrs. Kovelsky," they both greeted her. "Thank you for continuing to carry them for me." Walter told her.

She smiled, "Of course Walter, just promise me you'll both start coming back here again okay? Have you guys been well?"

They both nodded their heads, "Our new work locations are a bit of a drive, but I promise we'll start coming by more often. How have you and Mr. Kovelsky been?" Paige asked her.

Mrs. Kovelsky nodded and grinned, "Hey; is that Dad of yours still single? I'm thinking of getting rid of Mr. Kovelsky!" She laughed as she walked back into the kitchen.

Walter and Paige smiled after her as they continued to hold each other's hand. Their waitress came back around, "Are you guys wanting some dessert? We've got a really good chocolate pie we just started serving about a month ago."

Walter looked at Paige, "I'm good, but if there is something you would like?" Paige shook her head no. Walter handed her his credit card, "I guess that's it for now."

"I'll be right back then," she left with his card.

"Do you have to get back to work?" Paige asked Walter.

He shook his head, "No, I took the whole day off, I-I wasn't sure how things would go and I wanted the time to go see Rizzuto if it was needed." Walter saw the sadness on her face, "I didn't say that to make you feel bad or anything, just trying to be honest with you."

Paige smiled sadly, "I'm just sorry that I ever made you feel that you would have to do something like that."

"D-Do you have to go back to the office?" Walter asked quietly.

Paige shrugged, "Probably should, but I'm going to take the rest of the day off anyway." She grinned at Walter, "I'm really enjoying reconnecting with you and I am not ready for it to end yet. I'm loath to suggest it, but would you like to go over to the office and see the guys?" She asked apprehensively.

Walter shook his head vehemently, "Don't misunderstand Paige, I'd do almost anything for you, but Centipede Partners was the death of Scorpion and while I love and miss the guys, I've reached out enough to them. If I matter to them, which apparently I don't, they can come find me."

Paige nodded as she continued to hold his hand and look into his eyes. She loved his eyes and had missed looking into them greatly. The waitress just smiled as she placed his card and the receipt down on the table.

"Hey, Cindy, do you remember my Dad?" Walter asked the waitress.

Cindy nodded, "I think so, drives the black SUV with federal plates? I think I saw him over on the other side of the restaurant actually."

Walter smiled, "Yea, he's over there with our son," he said looking at Paige. "Would you do me a favor? Here's a hundred dollar bill, whatever their meal is, take it out of this, keep the rest as a tip. If it's more then this I'll make it up this weekend if that's okay?"

Cindy nodded as she took the money, "You bet its okay."

"We're going to use the side entrance if you don't mind, don't tell them it was us okay?" Walter smiled.

Cindy winked at them and walked over to the side door and let them out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did she understand what you told her?" Sylvester asked for the third time.

Toby looked at him as he stewed on his couch, "I told you she said she would find out what was going on didn't I?"

"You suppose Walt made up some stuff to tell him today?" Happy asked.

Toby looked at her like she'd lost her mind, "Why would he wait until today? They've been communicating through emails all this time. The way Cabe was acting, I'm sure it was him, trying to start something."

"I'd never seen Ralph so mad before and what was he saying about refusing to speak to him since that night?" Happy asked.

"Well, Walter had called me a bunch of times; I never picked up and never called him back." Sylvester told them.

"Yea, he called a number of times too. I just didn't want to hear it." Toby admitted.

Happy looked at him, "You never told me he called."

Toby felt that more than heard, "Well we had all agreed that we were sick of the dictatorial way Walt ran things and didn't want to go back to that so I figured he'd show up here one day finally ready to admit he was wrong. And Sly was still hurting by what Walt did. So I just erased the messages from the house line."

"Wait, you're saying he called the house line and you just erased the messages without telling me?" Happy arched her eye brows at him.

Toby grimaced, "I'm going to be paying for this in some painful way aren't I?"

"If he called the house line than you should have told me. And yes, you are going to feel this." Happy told him as her eyes narrowed and she stared at him.

* * *

"You know, I don't know why, but Kovelsky's always has the best burgers." Cabe commented as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Ralph was sipping on his chocolate shake. "And the best shakes."

Cabe smiled and then his smile faded, "Oh no," he groaned as he saw Mrs. Kovelsky walking towards them smiling.

Ralph snickered as he looked over and saw her headed straight towards them.

"Cabe, Ralph! How wonderful to see both of you. You're very unkind to stop coming around so much," she directed that to Cabe while batting her eyelashes at him.

Cabe swallowed hard, "Yea, sorry about that. My girlfriend is really into vegan food so I don't get the chance to get around here much anymore."

Mrs. Kovelsky's eyes opened wide, "Vegan? No wonder you are here, poor dear. I've got to get back to the kitchen, but I wanted to let you know your meal has been paid for, so enjoy."

Cabe frowned, "Really? Who? I'd at least like to thank them."

Mrs. Kovelsky smiled impishly, "Sorry, Cook – customer confidentiality." She smirked and then turned and head back towards the kitchen.

"First time anyone did something like that for me." Cabe said to Ralph as he looked around but didn't see anyone looking at them.

Ralph shrugged as he put another French fry in his mouth.

Cabe looked at his watch, "I'll have to get back to the office before too much longer. Is there anywhere else you need to go?"

Ralph shook his head, "Well on second thought, if you don't mind and we're this close, could-could we drive by the Garage before you take me home? I'd like to see it again."

Cabe smiled, "Sure, we can do that. Hey, how about you and your mom come over tonight for dinner, maybe Walter too? I'm sure Allie would like some company."

"That would be cool; I haven't had a family dinner in a while." Ralph smiled as he thought about that.

Their waitress stopped by to check on them and see if they wanted any dessert. "I think we're both full. Uh, Mrs. Kovelsky said the meal was paid for, do I need to tip you?" Cabe asked.

She smiled and shook her head, "No, it was all taken care of. You both have a great afternoon." She told them as she collected their plates.

They left the restaurant and after just a few minutes Cabe slowed down as they approached the Garage. "I don't see any signs saying it is available and it doesn't look like its being used." Ralph observed.

"Yea, Richard may have not decided what to do with it yet." Cabe said as they slowly drove by.

"I know it doesn't look like much out here," Ralph said, "But I never felt better than when I was inside those walls. Especially sleeping up in the loft, knowing Mom and Dad were right there with me." A tear made its way down Ralph's cheek as the memories came back crystal clear to him.

Cabe reached over and put his hand on his neck, "I know son, but hopefully what you got set in motion today will correct that."

Ralph looked at Cabe and leaned over and hugged him.

They rode in silence the rest of the way to the apartment Ralph and Paige lived in. Ralph looked at his Mom's empty parking spot as they pulled up with extra hope in his eyes.

"Well that certainly seems positive," Cabe said as he could almost hear Ralph's thoughts.

Ralph smiled, "Thanks Grandpa, you want me to call Mom about dinner?"

"Naw, I'll call Allie and have her call your Mom, I'll call Walter if they aren't together when she calls." Cabe told him.

Ralph opened the door and jumped out, "I'll see you later Grandpa!" He slammed the door and ran for the stairs that went up to their door. Cabe watched as he ran and smiled as he drove off after seeing him enter the apartment.

* * *

"Call Allie," Cabe said aloud as he drove down the street.

"Calling Allie," the SUV's computer responded.

"Good afternoon Mister Gallo," Allie said sexily as she answered her phone.

"Good afternoon Beautiful, I just dropped Ralph off at their apartment." Cabe told her.

"You did?" Allie sounded surprise. "I thought you couldn't make the ceremony today?"

"Yea I couldn't. Ralph called me after asking me to pick him up. Apparently his plan had some success in getting Walter and Paige to open up and start talking finally." Cabe told her.

"Oh Cabe, I am so happy to hear that, I know you've been so wounded by all of this. Are you ready to let this go if Walter does?" Allie asked.

She waited patiently knowing Cabe was trying to collect himself before speaking about a very emotional issue for him. "Well, Paige, yea, I think I can let that go, for Walter and Ralph's sake, I can do just about anything." He finally said.

"If not for her sake," Allie asked.

Cabe laughed as a tear coursed its way down his cheek, "I think you are beginning to know me too well Ms Jones."

"That's right; you should keep that in the fore front of your thoughts and never try to hide something from me." She teased him.

"Yes Ma'am," Cabe replied as he laughed some more. "While on the subject of not trying to hide something, I thought maybe we could invite Walter, Paige and Ralph to dinner tonight, just a nice family dinner."

"That's a wonderful idea Cabe, though if they are settling these past three years, they might not want to socialize with others just yet." She told him as she thought about it.

"You could be right, but Ralph really liked the idea of a family dinner, you could still ask right? Worst she say is no, we could then just invite Ralph over. It wouldn't be the same but I'm sure he'd like that." Cabe told her.

"Wait, what? Me? You want me to call her?" Allie asked incredulously.

Cabe laughed, "Yea, sorry. I just figured woman to woman she might respond better."

"And because you don't trust yourself to call her." Allie added.

"Guilty as charged," Cabe said, "Oh, if Walter isn't with her, let me know and I will call him."

"I never said I would call her," Allie pointed out.

Cabe laughed again, "You know, you are really catching onto my tricks. How about it sweetie? Do you mind calling?"

Allie laughed, "No, I don't mind. I love you Mister Gallo."

"I love you Ms. Jones, I'll talk with you later." Cabe finished and hung up.

* * *

"Walter, this apartment complex looks amazing, I think your apartment could use a little more work." She noted a little critically at all the books and shelves and the lack of furniture. She noted all the pictures of her and Ralph all over. She saw a massively large one of the three of them that had been taken as part of a professional shoot shortly after they'd been saved from that island. Their first 'family' photos shoot. He'd had selected one of the ones that didn't make it into the package and had it blown up, he was staring into her eyes as she stared back into his and Ralph sat down a bit in between them looking back up at them both with their one hand on Ralph's shoulders and holding hands with the others, all of them smiling. Seeing it here, blown up, she realized just how perfect that picture was and couldn't believe she had missed that. "Perfect," she simply said as a tears built up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Paige, what was that? Walter called out from the kitchen.

Paige turned to look towards the kitchen, "I was just saying this photo of us you had blown up was perfect. I can't believe I didn't see it before and actually fought against including it in the package. Thank you for getting it so I could see just how special it is."

Paige's phone rang and she silently wished she had turned it off. She pulled it out and looked at the screen, "Allie Jones" the display said. Her look of annoyance turned to concern. "Allie? Is everything okay?"

"Afternoon Paige, yes, everything is fine, Cabe dropped Ralph off at your place. Ralph and Cabe had a good time after the ceremony and I guess they were thinking they would like to do a family dinner night tonight. Are you and Walter up to it?" Allie asked.

Walter had stepped up with a glass of wine for Paige, "Just a moment Allie." Paige placed her hand over the mouth piece, "Its Allie, Cabe and Ralph want to have a family dinner tonight and she wanted to know if we were up for that?"

Walter leaned in and kissed Paige, "I'm okay with that if you are."

Paige blushed, "Allie, count us in. What time do you want us all there?"

"Oh, Cabe will be so happy, let's say 6:30 – 7:00 at my place?" Allie asked.

Paige smiled, "6:30 – 7:00 sounds fine; we'll see you then." She hung up her phone and reached up and kissed Walter back taking the glass of wine from him.

"Okay, this glass and then we need to go to my place. Ralph's there and if we're going to Allie's for dinner I want us to talk to him about earlier first." Paige said to Walter as she sat down at his desk chair that Walter pulled over to the table.

Walter sat down at the only chair at the table and it clearly didn't match the design of the table nor was it in very good shape, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Walter enjoyed watching Paige sip her wine as they made small talk. Each sip Paige took a smaller amount then the one before. It wasn't particularly good wine but she hardly noticed, she was relishing the rekindling of their friendship and clearly the sparks that had always been there for each other had not dissipated even after the three years and the suffering. Finally there were just a few drops left, and unable to drag it out any further she sighed and then raised the glass and consumed them.

It wasn't yet rush hour so it only took them about forty minutes to get across LA to her place. She had Walter park his car in her spot and they got out and made their way up to her door. Ralph had heard car doors and he looked out and saw Walter and Paige coming up the walk way. His Mom's car not in sight he smiled and ran over to the door and opened it just as she started to insert her key. "Mom!" Ralph exclaimed and hugged her tightly and then turned, "Dad!" he embraced Walter.

Both Walter and Paige had smiles on their faces to see him so happy. Paige put her purse down, "Ralph, have a seat, we need to have a talk." Ralph frowned, that was her upset voice. He walked over and sat down as Walter stepped over between the coffee table and TV. Paige walked around and stood next to Walter, "Ralph, I got a call from Toby earlier. I'd like hear your side about what happened."

Ralph looked from Paige to Walter, and then he did his best to explain what happened trying not to gloss over or embellish the encounter.

Paige's face had gone mostly white while Walter did his best to contain the laugh that the mental images of Ralph doing all these things brought up. "Ralph, you do not speak to people that way, you were raised better then that." Paige finally said.

The retelling of the story had brought back some of the anger that he had when it happened and his Mom seemingly defending them caused his temper to rise, "They hurt my Dad, just like you did. You maybe even more, you kept me away from him." He yelled while jumping up.

Walter quickly got in between them, "Ralph! That's enough, sit down young man." Walter told him sternly. Ralph looked shocked but he quickly sat down. Walter walked around the coffee table and sat down on it in front of him. "Ralph, you have no idea how much it means to me that you love me so much that you want to try and defend me. But your Mother is right, you were raised better then that and regardless to what they did to me, they have always been friends to you." Ralph turned his head away and threw his arms across his chest. Walter gently reached up and took his chin in his hand and applied a little pressure and Ralph turned back to face him. "Ralph, I mean it, I really love that you love me that much. But, what you just did to your Mother is inexcusable to me."

"She's been in your corner since before you were born; from the moment she found out she was pregnant with you. Remember, she quit the questionable security as a waitress to come to work for a group of weirdoes in a Garage," Walter smiled at him and Ralph smiled back, "ultimately for your benefit. She loves you more than anything and you owe her greater respect than that. You can disagree with her, we understand you won't always agree, but as your primary authority, you have to listen to her instructions and apply them to your life. Now one day, you'll be living on your own in your own place and then you will have to do what you feel is right and best, we hope that you will be guided by the lessons and instructions you are given now. Do you understand?"

Ralph nodded and stood up and walked around Walter, "I'm sorry Mom, I was just so angry. I didn't mean to lash out at you."

Paige reached out and took Ralph into her arms and they hugged each other tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Paige was smiling and singing as she drove to work this morning. Yesterday had been as perfect a day as she could remember in the last three years. Having a family dinner last night just topped it off. Walter following her and Ralph home after taking them to get her car from Caltech had been so sweet. Walter had politely declined coming up as he had an early morning appointment. But that small hiccup only increased her satisfaction with yesterday. She wasn't even upset that she had to stop by the office to pick up paperwork for the job perspective they had this morning. She'd apologized to Sylvester that they would have to start without her and she'd be there as soon as she could. As she parked her car she looked up and saw a man standing outside the door to their office. She frowned as she turned off the car, she couldn't think of any appointment. She got out and began walking up the steps, "Good morning, can I help you?" She asked. She looked stunned when the man turned around.

"Good morning, Ms Dineen." The man greeted her. "Forgive my early arrival; I really hope this is a good time to talk with you. I'd just finished a session with Walter O'Brien and I thought perhaps it was a good time to talk with you in the course of helping him."

"Dr. Rizzuto," Paige greeted him shocked.

"Right as rain," he said exuberantly, and extended his hand.

Paige shook his hand, "It's not really a good time, I'm really just here to pick up some paperwork and I need to be at a job bid." She looked at him for a moment, "You know what; I've put Walter on the back shelf for far too long. If the guys can't secure it then that's too bad, please come in. Just give me a moment to text them."

Dr. Rizzuto smiled as he followed in behind her. "Please take a seat she pointed to some chairs inside her office, can I offer you some coffee or something? Might take a few minutes to make coffee and I've got water and I think there might be some Dr Shaz."

"A water would be wonderful Ms. Dineen." Dr Rizzuto told her.

Paige smiled, "Please, call me Paige. I'll be right back."

As she returned to her office she closed the door, "Paige it is then." Dr. Rizzuto said.

Paige smiled as she handed him the bottle and she took a seat next to him after turning it to face him. "How can I help you help Walter?" Paige asked.

"Well as you know I am primarily a partnership counselor. But back almost three years ago when Walter had lost most of his interests in everything Richard Elias brought me in to work with him, in part because I had worked with Walter and Toby with their issues but also because Walter had agreed to work with me. It's been a really long road and I got to tell you, after talking with Walter this morning about yesterday I am even more hopefully for his future." Dr. Rizzuto told her.

"Oh, he had said he had an early morning appointment so he couldn't spend anymore time with us last night. I didn't realize it was with you." Paige grew thoughtful.

Dr. Rizzuto smiled, "Yes, Mr. Elias had me on call all day yesterday, he was truly worried, but Walter had agreed he would come to me if things went bad or would see me first thing this morning if otherwise. But, I am concerned and that is why I am here, I just wanted to get your view of yesterday because I just want to be sure he isn't, umm, inventing good memories of yesterday. Though I want to tell you one thing first, I am duly impressed with how much Walter has grown over the years emotionally since I met him first, and Walter was emphatic that it was because of your assistance. So now, how do you feel yesterday went?"

Paige's smile widened to its maximum extent as her memories replayed of their day yesterday. "To be perfectly honest Dr, it was the best day I've had since that horrible night three years ago. I even found myself singing and humming on my way into work, something I haven't done since then, and my stomach isn't in its customary knot being here. It started off rocky because of me. But Walter broke down and he even stood up to me and made me see just how bad we-I had treated him. It was probably the most emotional day I have had in a long time. Both good and bad, I got to see how far you have brought Walter since that day; I got to see how much I really mean to him even to this day. And I got to see how absolutely horrible I had been, how the others were to him. I saw how that knowledge affected our son and how much I had hurt Ralph with my actions. I saw how much I had hurt Cabe because of what I did to Walter." Paige was crying as she recounted all these things and Dr. Rizzuto handed her the tissues from her desk.

"I've really wanted to bring you in for a long time now but Walter refused to give me permission to speak with you or the others during all this time. I'm only here now because of Mr. Elias, his words to me yesterday were to do everything to ensure Walter's good health. As a therapist especially one constrained by only one side of a situation it's sometimes hard to tell how much truth a patient is giving you. I never thought Walter had lied to me, but there are always questions if the situation was told to you accurately. But from what you are telling me now it looks like Walter's recollections are fairly accurate. My question now is; where do you see this going?" Dr. Rizzuto asked.

"It was probably far worse then what Walter told you," Paige admitted, "As for where this is going. I really hope eventually, no rushing, that Walter and I might be able to return to being a couple. But better this time, stronger and much more committed to each other so we're always honest but willing to work through any issues that come up."

Dr. Rizzuto smiled, "That really warms my heart Paige. Okay, here is what I propose, I'll set up an appointment for both you and Walter to come see me and we'll discuss this as a partnership and we'll move forward as a team counseling, but I will continue to see Walter and I want to see you as well separately. I think there are some things we can work through and make better for both of you. And I would like to bring Ralph in for some one on one sessions and as a family dynamic as well. I've talked with a number of people who know all of you, not counting your team members and I have been putting together a pretty good picture of everything but its all theory until it's put into practice. Does this sound like a good plan to you?"

Paige reached out and hugged Dr Rizzuto, "Thank you so much for caring, it sounds perfect and I will do everything to the best of my ability that you think we need to do. I'm sure Ralph would be more than happy to be involved as well. He's use to speaking with counselors so it won't be anything he isn't use too." Paige leaned back and wiped at her eyes, "I usually self pay a lot of things, how do I set up payments for this?"

Dr. Rizzuto raised his hand while closing his eyes and shook his head, "No need, Mr. Elias is taking care of everything."

Paige looked shocked, "Even for me and Ralphy?"

Dr. Rizzuto nodded his head. "He is very committed to Walter's health. I wish more employers were that invested. Of course being a billionaire probably makes it much easier." Dr. Rizzuto and Paige both laughed. "Let me see my schedule," he said as he took out a small appointment book from his pocket. "Okay, I've got an opening the day after tomorrow at 1:30, would you be available to come in with Walter and sit down so we can go over everything?" He asked.

Paige nodded, "I'll make myself be available for that," she smiled.

"Very well then, I'll look forward to seeing you then, oh yes, we'll be meeting at Elias company so as not to disrupt Walter's work too much. Room 1358," he told her just before he walked out the door.

Paige sat at her desk a smile on her lips for over an hour; she couldn't remember feeling so hopeful in quite some time. Finally she looked at her appointment book and saw she had another job meeting scheduled for the time of her meeting with Walter and Dr. Rizzuto, 'Well, the guys are just going to have to handle that one too. This is more important.' She thought to herself.

She heard the outer door open and Toby yelling, "Paige? What happened to you? We bombed the meeting."

"There is no need for yelling Toby, I'm in my office; something came up that I had to do." She said back with some steel in her voice.

Toby and Happy appeared at her door as Sylvester made his way to his desk trying to avoid the confrontation. "You're point man on jobs Paige; you can't just bail at the last minute." Happy told her.

Paige pointed to the two chairs on the other side of her desk. "Yes, I am point man, but you are geniuses, Toby is a behaviorist and you should have been able to handle this one little meeting without any trouble. I did all the hard work of putting together all the data and pitching the idea to get us in the door. I do not appreciate being yelled at." Paige said looking sternly at them both.

"So what was so important that you couldn't be there?" Toby demanded.

Paige raised an eyebrow as she focused her eyes on him and he almost flinched. "It's barely any of your business, but Dr. Rizzuto came by needing to talk to me about Walter and I decided to do what I could for Walter than worry about a job."

Toby looked at Happy, "Didn't I tell you? I knew it was going to be about Walter."

"Look, we all agreed this venture came first." Happy told Paige with some fire.

Paige nodded her head, "We did, but I'm altering that now."

Toby stood up, "Look Paige, we all agreed we were done with dictatorships, it's a majority rules here, we haven't voted on altering how we function so you can't just do that."

Paige looked up at Toby and then down at the chair and he quickly sat back down, "On the topic of altering things, I've got a new meeting on the day after tomorrow so you guys will have to handle the Gerry bid without me."

Toby looked at Happy, "Can you believe this?"

"Paige, look, you want to help Walt, fine, no skin off our teeth, but you are still a part of this company and you, like us have to receive majority vote to change things like that." Happy told her trying to contain herself.

"Oh, you mean like when the two of you disappeared for four hours after lunch two weeks ago when we were supposed to be presenting the prototype product to the customer? Or how about the time you both showed up drunk to the meeting with dept of SoCal for the software upgrade bid because you just had to go to that wine tasting downtown? Seems like when it's for you it's all well and good, but if I want to do something spur of the moment or even with a couple of days notice suddenly it's a problem and you think I'm being dictatorially?" Paige said with deceptive calm in her voice and actions.

Happy looked at Toby and he shrugged and they both got up and left her office, "What? No apology for your actions?" Paige said after them.

They both stopped and turned around and entered her office again, "Fine, we're sorry, but speaking of which, what about Ralph?" Toby said.

Paige pushed the intercom button for Sylvester's desk, "Sly, please come to my office now."

Happy and Toby took the chairs while they waited for Sylvester. "You wanted me?" Sylvester asked nervously.

"Okay, Walter had a good talk with Ralph yesterday about how he acted towards all of us; yes, he went off on me as well. Ralph was apologetic and he'll apologize to you when he comes in. But that doesn't mean he wasn't right in general. We all treated Walter horribly and it was the pain that Walter suffered that brought Ralph's actions out." Paige told them.

"Whoa, back the turnip cart up, we didn't do anything wrong, we were sick and tired of his attitude. If he has a problem, he could have come to us. We're the ones that were wronged here." Toby told her with a lack of conviction in his voice.

Paige looked at him, "Really? Is that what you got out of the last three years? You think bailing on a friend and purposely under bidding him on jobs because we knew Walter and used that information to ensure we got the jobs makes him the bad guy and us the good guys? Fine, if that's how you feel, that's on you guys. I'm going to do everything I can to rectify my actions and to help Walter. Now for some information you don't know about. Walter and Cabe managed to track down and capture Collins not long after we all left Scorpion. In the course of doing so Sly, they found out that Flo was actually working with/for Collins so while I know you had feelings for her, I doubt anything she ever said or did was honest and it really is very childish for you to blame Walter, especially when Walter didn't do anything wrong. That said, this meeting is over, I'll get you a copy of the bid proposal for the Gerry job Toby, use your behaviorist skills and get the job done this time." Paige finished with as close as a crack of a whip in her voice as she could muster.

They all three stared at her for a moment and then slowly left her office.

Happy and Toby walked back to her work area, "What just happened in there Doc?"

"We just got schooled pretty hard," he admitted.

Paige put her head into her hands and let out a soft sob, that had been harder then she thought but she had to see it through. 'Oh Walter, how could I have done this to you, how could they? How could I not see the manipulations, you deserve so much better.'

"Paige?" Sylvester asked softly.

Paige looked up, "Yea Sly, what is it?"

"Umm, do, do you think Walter would be okay if I called him sometime? I was a real butt to him; I'd like to apologize to him." He told her.

Paige smiled, "I'd imagine he would appreciate hearing from you. But I'm warning you now, if you say even one unkind word to him, you'll think the fear I put into over Ralph that day of the Earthquake was a warm invitation, understood?"

Sylvester swallowed hard, "Understood." He told her as he left to go to his desk.


	6. Chapter 6

As hard as it felt at the time dealing with Toby and Happy, Paige felt even better now knowing just how committed she was not only to making what she helped cause right but to the future with Walter. Paige's cell phone rang and she looked at the screen and saw Walter's picture and name. She smiled impishly as she quickly jumped up and closed her door, "Good morning handsome," she said sexily.

"Good morning gorgeous," Walter responded. "I just wanted to check in with you, make sure you had no regrets about yesterday."

Paige smiled a bit bigger, "Only regrets I have about yesterday are how I acted when I first saw you and that yesterday didn't happen three years ago."

Walter smiled on the other end, "I'm pleased to hear that. My meeting this morning was with Dr. Rizzuto and he grilled me pretty good about yesterday wanting to make sure I wasn't just making it sound better then it really was and while I was confident on my feelings, I thought I better double check with you." Then he added, "I really want this to work."

"You know, now that you mention it, yesterday seems a little foggy at times, maybe we should meet for lunch just so I can make sure I'm remembering right." She smiled as she teased with him.

Walter smiled at the thought of having lunch with her, "That really sounds like a great idea, where would you like to go?" Walter completely missed her teasing at the prospect of meeting for lunch.

Paige laughed musically as she realized he didn't catch it, "Oh, as long as it is with you, I don't care. We could even have U-dogs if you wanted." She teased again.

"Oh," Walter said in surprise, "I don't have any U-dogs right now, but I do know a really good hot dog stand if you want to try it. It's not far from Elia's offices."

Paige laughed again, "That sounds fine by me, since you don't want to come here, do you want me to pick you up or just meet up some place?"

"I'd be amenable to you picking me up." Walter laughed.

Paige looked at her watch, "Pick you up at twelve thirty?"

"Sounds perfect to me, I'll be at the south east entrance. I really do still love you Paige." Walter told her.

Paige smiled, "Walter, I really love you. See you in a few hours."

"See you then Paige," Walter responded as he hung up.

* * *

"Oh, Richard," Walter said in surprise as he looked up and saw Richard Elia in the doorway of his office.

Richard smiled, "Good morning Walter, sounds like things are looking very promising today."

"Good morning, I have to say I agree and I've been feeling so positive since yesterday after Ralph's graduation." Walter explained.

"I'm really glad to hear that Walter, I only want what is best for you. I hope you know that." Richard told him.

"I do, thank you for being such a great friend and boss. You've made such a safe environment for me here, it's greatly appreciated." Walter told him honestly.

Richard smiled, "Anytime, I just stopped by to make sure you were okay after yesterday. You have a good lunch. Oh, wait, how are the batteries working on the car?"

Walter nodded, "So far they are performing slightly better then the numbers we calculated. I don't know right now if it's a simple math number error or if there might be something different in how the batteries were manufactured, a little more of one element or some other such thing. I'll be going back over the calculations today to make sure."

"Sounds good Walter, I'll look forward to your report." Richard told him as he waved and headed for his office. Richard's phone rang, "Richard," he said as he answered his phone. "Dr. Rizzuto is here? Good, tell him I am on my way up to the office now." Richard replied and hung up.

"Dr. Rizzuto, please come on in my office." Richard said as he entered the outer office,

"Can I have my assistant bring you something?"

"No, I'm fine Richard; I just wanted to give you a little progress report." Dr. Rizzuto told him.

"Please have a seat." Richard gestured toward the couch in his office as he took a seat on it.

"Following your directive yesterday, after my session with Walter this morning I went ahead and went to see Ms. Dineen, I'm happy to say I am confident in her desire to be a positive in Walter's life moving forward, even to the point that she has agreed to joint counseling as well as one on one with me. She has also agreed to bring Ralph in for family dynamics sessions and one on one to make sure we get these kids onto a better foundation." Dr. Rizzuto told him.

Richard smiled, "That's excellent, I had just over heard Walter making lunch plans with Paige so I was a little concerned at first. Whatever it takes Dr, I'm confident in your abilities, you have impressed me over these three years bringing Walter back from that place."

Dr. Rizzuto smiled, "Why thank you, I hope you still feel the same when you get all the bills." He laughed.

Richard laugh, "It will be worth it Dr., what are your feelings about the rest of team Scorpion?"

"Well as you know, Walter has been rather adamant that I not involve any of them so he may get a little distraught that I went to Paige this morning. As I've mentioned before, Walter is certainly yearning to reconnect with Paige and Ralph, but also to the others. I'm not sure why they have been so reluctant to move beyond that night, but I've not seen or heard any indication that will change anytime in the near future. If I was to step out into the realm of pure speculation, my guess is going to be that it's probably Toby that has kept this from happening. I think the others are going to take their cues from him. If I can finally get some time with him I might uncover the problem and then the solution will spread outwards from him to them." Dr Rizzuto said.

Richard grew thoughtful, "Yes, I would agree with that. His superiority complex, especially when it comes to him being a Harvard trained doctor is certainly a vexing thing."

"Ah," Dr. Rizzuto laughed, "I see I'm not the only one that gets that. May I ask, what is your interest here? Why are you doing all of this for Walter?"

Richard smiled, "How much do you know about my relationship with Walter/Scorpion?"

"Not a lot to be honest," Dr. Rizzuto admitted.

Richard nodded, "I first met Walter and Scorpion seven years ago, my daughter had been kidnapped and they rescued her. I was very impressed with Walter's mind, I admit I did try to lure him away from Scorpion, in the course of that, I extendedly loaned him one of my Ferraris. Which he ended up crashing the car off a cliff during an emotional breakdown shortly after Paige, having been scared by a dangerous situation involving her son, quit Scorpion."

"I later hired Walter to help automate a new building. One of my employees in a fit of jealousy sabotaged Walter and created a seriously life threatening situation trying to pin it on Walter, which Scorpion came to the rescue again. Let's see, next I think was when Walter came out to figure out why his rocket engine design wasn't working up to spec on the rocket I built and accidentally got launched into space by a lightning strike. And finally his team came to my rescue again when some men tried to steal money from a new banking technology I was unveiling at a convention."

"Wow," Dr. Rizzuto exclaimed, "That's a lot of stuff!"

Richard smiled, "Yea, so as you can see, I'm in the red a long ways when it comes to Walter. But I also consider him a friend and I would do everything I could for any friend, let alone one that had done so much for me."

"Okay, well I am going to broach the subject of me talking to the rest of Scorpion with Walter during the meeting with him and Paige day after tomorrow. I doubt he will be in a place where he would accept that, but as we move forward in counseling I believe he will finally get more comfortable with the idea and then I will start working on them." Dr Rizzuto said as he stood up.

Richard stood up and shook his hand, "Thank you Dr, I really owe you for all of this. At this point I am not too concerned about the others, if they aren't willing to come back on their own, at least from what I know of the situation from Walter I don't think I care if they do or not. But if it will be good for him I'm all for it. I just don't want this blowing up on him again."

"Your welcome Richard, it's been my pleasure, honestly, I'm a partnership counselor, but it has been wonderful expanding my skills and helping Walter through all of this." Dr Rizzuto said.

"Well, you have done an amazing job. Have a good day Dr." Richard said as he opened the door for Dr. Rizzuto to leave.

* * *

Paige opened her door and stepped out, "I'm going to lunch early," she announced. "Everything for today is up to date; I even got them to agree to a new meeting from this morning. I may be back later if Ralph is ready to come in and apologize or I may just wait until tomorrow. If anything comes up, you got my number." She walked over to Sylvester, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, yesterday Walter told me how proud he was of you and what you accomplished with your water purifier. He said it was brilliant and that you deserved your award for it." She smiled as she saw tears come up in his eyes and she turned around and started to walk away when she suddenly stopped and spun around and leaned over his desk, "And You Better Remember What I Told You Earlier. If you say even one wrong word or even hint at an attitude with Walter, You Will Not Like Me, AT ALL!" She smiled cutely at him and then turned and left.

Sylvester swallowed hard.

Toby stood at the window of Happy's work area watching as Paige left the parking lot. He threw his arms up and slapped his hands against his thighs. "Can you believe her?"

Happy looked up from the new engine she was installing for a client in one of his semis. "Believe her what?"

"She's taking the rest of the day off!" He said disgustedly.

Happy shrugged and went back under the rig.

Toby stared at her, "That doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it? She was right; we've taken plenty of time off with or without a heads up in the last three years. What has she taken off?" Happy reminded him.

Toby stormed out of her work space and made his way around to Sylvester. "Can you believe her?" He demanded of Sylvester.

"What's got you so upset about this Toby?" Sylvester asked him.

Toby stared at him, "We've worked hard on this venture and she's making a mockery of it."

Sylvester looked at him, "No she's not Toby, was it a mockery of it when she got a client to give us an extension on that software upgrade so I could go to the Super Fun Guy convention downtown?"

"That's hardly the point," Toby said after staring at Sylvester for a moment.

"It's exactly the point, you've taken all kinds of time off, I've taken time off, Happy has taken time off; Paige is the only one that hasn't." Sylvester told him with a smile. Slowly that smile turned into a frown, "Wait, you're just mad because she isn't listening to you. You don't want her to see Walter or to try and help Walter. You're mad because she isn't falling for your manipulations!" Sylvester accused him in shock.

Toby made a face and looked away, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Sylvester stood up, feeling anger rise within him, "Yes I do Toby; you've been manipulating both of us, keeping us both amped-up over Walter. Anytime either of us started talking about Walter you were right on it to bring up supposed slights and steer us away from thinking about contacting Walter!"

"I'm telling you Sly, you don't know what you are talking about." Toby insisted.

Sylvester glared at him, "You forget, I've got an eidetic memory. I can remember the cupcakes my mother made for my six month birthday."

Toby scoffed, "You're crazy you know that?"

"No wonder Ralph got so mad at us yesterday, he probably started putting it together long before now. He probably thought Happy and I was complicit in it with you. What is wrong with you? Walter was our friend. Sure he could be a bit dictatorial, but he always gave us our space and time to do what we wanted." Sylvester questioned him.

"Hey, you just remember how he treated you. He didn't care about your feelings for Florence; so you just remember that. You're just feeling jealous because Paige has become interested in Walter again and you don't want to be left out. I promise you, if Walter hadn't been at the graduation yesterday, none of this would have happened. You'd both remember what a class 'A' tool he is. He should be here groveling to us and begging for forgiveness. If you really thought about it, you'd see I was right." Toby told him as he walked off.

Sylvester watched him walk off with a puzzled expression on his face as he slowly sat back down at his desk thinking, 'Was Toby right? Am I just jealous that Paige is getting back in Walter's life?'

"Hey Doc, I've got to run to the hardware to get a new metric 16 socket. Want to come?" Happy asked Toby.

Toby straightened his hat, "Sounds like fun."

"What was Sly so upset about?" Happy asked.

"Oh, he couldn't believe she was taking off either, totally pissed him off," Toby told her, "I think we need to talk to her again and really put the fear into her."

"I think you are asking for more of what we got this morning so you can count me out. She's earned some R&R time if she wants it as far as I am concerned." Happy told him as she opened the front door, "Hey Sly, we're going to the hardware, back in a few, you want us to grab you something for lunch?"

"No, thank you Happy," Sylvester responded.

Toby hurried Happy out the door, "What's your problem Doc?" She asked while glaring at him.

"I sort of ate his lunch after we got back this morning." Toby confessed.

Happy stopped dead, "Are you kidding me?"

"What? I was stress eating." Toby said defensively.

"I'm about to give you something to be stressed over." She told him angrily as she turned around and went back up to the office. "Hey Sly, this jackass ate your lunch, you sure you don't want me to get you something?"

Sylvester stared at Toby in disbelief. "No, thanks though, I might walk over to Kovelsky's."

Happy nodded, "Okay, sorry about that buddy, bring the receipt back with you, he can reimburse you."

Sylvester smiled and waved her on.


	7. Chapter 7

Paige checked in with the receptionist who issued her a guest pass and directed her to building 3, room 1358. She found the room with little problem and saw a sign on it, "Knock before entering." She looked at her watch, "1:25 PM"; she reached up and knocked gently on the door. "One moment," she heard Dr. Rizzuto call out.

She turned and looked on down the hallway; she'd never made it over to this building during her short stint working at Elia's company. It seemed more geared towards humor and fun then the offices she was use to. The door suddenly opened and Dr. Rizzuto stood there, "Paige, welcome, come on in! And so prompt too, I like that."

"Paige is here?" She heard Walter say.

"Good afternoon Dr." Paige greeted him, she smiled as she walked in and seeing Walter sitting on a couch, "Good afternoon Walter," her smile grew as he came into view.

Walter stood up quickly, his surprised expression changed into one full of love as she came into view. "Paige, it's a surprise to see you here, a pleasant one at that." Walter told her as she stepped up and they embraced.

Dr Rizzuto closed the door, "Grab some couch kids." He said smiling as he walked back to his chair, "Walter, forgive me for not telling you sooner. I know you didn't want me going to Paige or the others but after our meeting the day before, I needed to see her. It was clear that you really enjoyed that day and that you saw hope in the future with her and so that's why I went and spoke with her. First to see how she felt about the time you had spent together and if she felt the same about the future with you. And I am pleased to say that you both want the same thing."

Dr Rizzuto smiled as he saw them hold hands. "So because you both are considering coming together again," he brought his hands up and interlocked his fingers to symbolize it, "it is prudent that I bring Paige in first for one on one sessions but also for partnership counseling, she's also agreed to bring Ralph in for some one on one and family dynamic sessions. Are you going to be okay with this Walter?"

Walter smiled at Paige, "I'm really grateful you are willing to do this," he told her.

She smiled back at Walter, "Anything for you."

Walter looked over at Dr Rizzuto, "Now, this is just the three of us right? You're not bringing the others into this are you?"

"Correct, but let me ask you, why is that important?" Dr Rizzuto asked.

Walter looked puzzled, "Because Paige and Ralph are the most important to me."

Dr. Rizzuto laughed, "Sorry, I meant why is it important that I'm not bringing the others in?"

"Oh, well, they don't want anything to do with me, I don't think it would be a good use of your time and I really don't want to endure whatever it is they are going to complain about." Walter told him.

Paige and Dr. Rizzuto saw his foot start bouncing a little. Paige squeezed his hand and looked at Dr. Rizzuto, "Maybe we can revisit this at a future date?"

Dr. Rizzuto smiled, "I think that's best for now. Would you be available Monday's, Wednesday and Fridays at 1:30 to meet for partnership counseling Paige? I know with Walter he can almost always be here for them."

"Whatever works best for Walter, I'll be here." Paige told him.

Dr. Rizzuto nodded, "Okay, so Walter, I will continue to see you at 1:00 on those days, Paige if you don't mind, we'll have our one on one sessions immediately following that and let's look at Tuesdays at 1:00 for family dynamics with Ralph, will that work?"

"Both of those will be fine Dr Rizzuto," Paige told him.

"And just to mix it up a little, why don't I have one on one with Ralph at your office on Thursdays at 1:00, is that acceptable?" Dr Rizzuto asked.

Paige looked at Walter to gauge his reaction and saw Walter just nodded his head. "That'll be fine too Dr. Rizzuto."

Dr. Rizzuto watched their exchange, "That was very interesting Paige, may I ask why you looked at Walter first?"

"After all this time apart, I want Walter to have input with anything concerning Ralph, I was also concerned with how Walter would feel with you coming to my office when the others might be there and I wouldn't want to betray his feelings and just green light that idea." Paige answered.

"Perfect!" Dr. Rizzuto exclaimed, "That was a test and I completely approve of your logic. We'll be meeting here, not at your offices."

Walter squeezed her hand tightly.

"Okay Walter, we'll end this first meeting now, I want you to go on to work; Paige and I will go ahead and talk for a while. Okay?" Dr. Rizzuto asked.

Walter nodded and he turned and kissed Paige and then got off the couch and shook Dr. Rizzuto's hand and left.

"I'm going to assume you have talked with the others and they know that you are going to be working with and going out with Walter and I'm guessing they probably weren't big on the idea?" Dr. Rizzuto asked.

Paige nodded, "Toby has probably been the biggest stick in the mud about it. Sylvester actually asked me if he could call Walter, he said he wanted to apologize to Walter for being a butt."

"Really," Dr. Rizzuto asked. "That's interesting," Dr. Rizzuto told her, "How did you respond?"

"I told him I thought Walter would appreciate that, but I warned him he better not say even one unkind word or have any kind of negative attitude towards him." Paige told him.

* * *

"Knock knock," Richard said.

Walter looked up from his laptop, "Richard, come on in." Walter told him as he stood up and cleared the chair by his desk of work files, "Sit down."

Richard smiled, "I can't stay long, I just wanted you to know Debbie's husband called earlier; she went into labor last night so she won't be back for six months."

"Oh, I wondered where she was today." Walter mused. "Hey Richard, just so you know, Dr. Rizzuto has Paige and I going through partnership counseling following my regular appointment with him, so I won't be in here from 1:00 to 2:00. If you don't mind I will just work through my lunches those days to make up for the time lost."

"Walter," Richard smile, "I appreciate the thought, but you need to eat and you need to unwind a little during the day. So you keep your lunch time. In fact, if you want, have Paige come early if she would like and have lunch together those days. That way she takes time for herself too. And I will have Greta from Biomechanics take over for Debbie for now. I've got to go, we'll talk later."

"Walter?" Walter looked up from his laptop and saw Paige in the doorway and smiled.

"Paige, please come in," Walter said as he stood up.

Paige walked in and right up to Walter and kissed him deeply. "I didn't want to leave without letting you know I was heading back to the office."

Walter frowned a bit, "Oh yea, Richard suggested since you are going to start coming over for sessions that maybe you should come early and we could have lunch together."

Paige smiled, "I'd really like that, but can you tell me what that frown was before you mentioned that?"

Walter looked away, "I just wish you weren't going back there. I know it's your job and company, I just miss you."

"You're so sweet Walter," she kissed him. "Would you like to come over tomorrow night for dinner? I was planning to make chicken cacciatore." She told him in way of enticement.

Walter smiled, "That sounds wonderful. What time would you like me to be there?"

Paige kissed him again, "6 pm sound good to you?"

Walter nodded as he hugged her tightly, "See you then."

* * *

"Damn it Toby! How could you have messed this up? We were the only ones bidding on the job? You had all the data, this was a big deal?" Paige went off on Toby.

"Must not have been too big since you couldn't be there," Toby told her as he negligently flipped through a magazine.

Happy smacked the hat off his head, "Hey, don't abuse the hat. This was her fault. She should have done her job and been there." Toby steamed as he got up and got his hat.

"Hey nimrod, I was there, even I kept telling you to back off, but no, you aggressively went after their president, making fun of his schools and fraternity." Happy nearly screamed at him.

Paige looked at Happy and then at Toby, "Are you freaking kidding me? None of that had anything to do with this job!"

"He even suggested if he had upgraded one level of schooling he would have known to have people on hand to handle the job instead of having to farm it out." Sylvester added.

"Who asked you? This is her fault. She's the point person, not me, not you and not Happy." Toby stubbornly told him.

Paige just stared at him, "This is like a really good time to tell me you are just messing with me. This is like third grade behavior Toby. You know better then that, what is wrong with you?"

"Hey, don't like how I do your job; then be there to do it yourself." Toby told her as he sat down on his couch with his back towards her.

"You are being an ass Toby," Sylvester told him and walked over to his desk and sat down.

Happy shook her head, "Sorry Paige, I don't know what his problem is." Happy turned and walked off to her work area.

Paige turned and went to her office and slammed the door shut. Sylvester continued to stare at Toby, "What?" Toby demanded brusquely.

"You intentionally did this, you knew this job was a big deal for us and you could have easily have handled it. It would have opened whole new doors for us." Sylvester told him.

"Then she should have been there then shouldn't she have?" Toby told him.

Sylvester shook his head, "You only did it because she went to help Walter."

"Go read your comic book," Toby told him as he picked up his magazine.

Sylvester stood up angrily and left the office and stood on the balcony outside their front door. He stood there a moment and then pulled out his phone. He called up his contacts and selected Walter O'Brien and pressed dial. "You've reached the voicemail of Walter O'Brien, please leave a brief message." *beep*

"Hi Walter, it's me, Sylvester. Hey, I just wanted to talk with you a moment if possible. I know you are probably pretty sore with me and I really don't blame you, but I really want a chance to apologize to you, face to face preferably. So when you get a minute, please, call me back? I really miss talking to you. Ralph was so right, I was a coward and I took my pain out on you and it wasn't fair. But yea, please get back with me." Sylvester hung up and then leaned out over the railing looking out over the parking lot.

"Hi Angela, this is Paige Dineen from Centipede Partners. I just heard what happened at the meeting today and I just called to apologize to Mr. Murphy. Is he there and would it be possible to speak with him for just a minute please?" Paige sat holding her head with one hand while holding her phone to her ear with the other.

"Hi Ms. Dineen, I'm not sure he would be willing to talk with you, but I can ask." Angela told her.

"Please just let him know I am solely calling to apologize, not to ask for another chance." Paige told her.

She sat listening to their self promotional audio loop for over ten minutes when finally, "This is Mr. Murphy"

"Mr. Murphy, this is Paige Dineen, thank you for speaking to me." Paige opened.

"I'm a very busy man Ms. Dineen." He said curtly.

"I know you are sir, I just called to personally apologize for my colleague's inexcusable behavior today at the meeting." Paige told him.

"Yes, yes, but what about the date?" Mr. Murphy asked.

"I'm sorry? Date? What date?" Paige asked him completely confused.

"I got a text message from you earlier with your picture and a message you wanted to take me out on a date to Rubicon's." Mr. Murphy explained.

Paige's eyes shot wide open, "Mr. Murphy, I'm afraid we've both been the victim of a mean prank by Toby sir. I am so sorry. I won't take up anymore of your time sir; you have a great rest of your day." Page hung up her phone, "TOBY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She ran to her door and threw it open and stormed out and over to Toby's couch.

Sylvester looked back into the big front window, 'What did that jerk do now?' He asked himself as he opened the door and entered.

Toby had his earphones on listening to music. She snatched the hat off his head and threw it on the floor next to her. Toby looked up at her, "What is your problem?"

Paige pulled his earphones off his head and threw them to the floor as well. "Hey, have you gone local?"

Happy came around the corner after hearing Paige scream Toby's name just in time to see Paige stomp on his hat, "Have you lost your mind?" Toby accused her.

"How dare you!" Paige steamed, "You sent Mr. Murphy a picture of me and telling him I wanted to take him out on a date?!"

Toby snorted, "No, I don't know what you're talking about." He continued to laugh.

Happy walked up and slapped him in the back of his head, when he grabbed his head she grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He tried to grab it back but she looked at him daring him to do it. Toby backed down as she called up his messenger and found the message with Paige's picture attached to it. "You want to explain this?" Happy asked him.

"I don't know how that got there," he said as he turned away from them.

Happy turned to Paige, "I'm really sorry about this Paige."

Paige just glared at Toby, "Thanks Happy," she said as she turned and went back to her office. Sylvester watched her pass with tears running down her face.

Happy watched her go and saw her reach up to her eyes; she looked at Toby with contempt on her face. She held his phone in her left hand and pulled a wrench out of her overalls. "Hey Fungus," she said but with anger instead of love like normal. Toby looked at her with fear in his eyes. "You ever, and I mean ever do something like this again," like lightning her right hand flashed up and flashed down smashing the wrench into his phone and he watched as it shattered into dozens of pieces. "This will be you and not your phone again. Got it?"

Toby stared at what remained of his phone as she dropped it to the floor and he nodded.

Toby followed after Happy trying to calm her down. Sylvester put his arm out against his shoulder stopping him. "You're a real dick." Sylvester told him.


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday morning Richard Elia was in a meeting with his perspective replacement for the project manager over Walter O'Brien's research and development group.

"With Debbie gone on maternity leave, I've got to make sure you understand this job, because this is not like any other job here. Unlike most, your primary concern is Walter O'Brien and his health not his group's productivity. No one and I can't stress this enough; no one deals directly with Walter except those under him, you, me and security." Richard Elia turned in his chair and continued. "If someone from outside his group needs information or anything they come to you, period. As project manager everything falls to you to handle. You don't rush or pressure Walter, certainly you can request updates or projection changes, but even if he gives you an unacceptable answer you come to me."

"Walter may be the top company asset, but he is my friend and I won't brook anything that can compromise his health. Don't hesitate to call security if you feel it's needed. I really like some of your ideas and I am happy to explore them, but they all need to be approved by Walter, which also includes you filling this position. Let's go see Walter."

* * *

"Good morning Walter," Richard said as he stood in the doorway of Walter's office. "Have you got time to meet the perspective replacement for Debbie? She's got a number of ideas I like, but as I told her, everything would be conditional, you have final approval."

Walter smiled, "Good morning Richard, now is a good time to meet Greta and hear what she has in mind."

Richard nodded as he smiled, "Well, there is a change," Richard stepped aside.

"Paige?!" Walter exclaimed.

* * *

"Dear Sylvester and Happy, I'm really sorry to do this to you both. But after what Toby did yesterday, I can not continue to work with or be around him. If this angers you, I understand and I am sorry, but I've got to protect myself. Whatever is going on with Toby is completely unhealthy and I won't subject myself or Ralph to it anymore. So I am tendering my resignation from Centipede Partners. Both of you are welcome to continue to be a part of Ralph and my lives, but Toby is not welcomed, that is a complete deal breaker. I wish you both and Centipede Partners much success. –Paige"

Sylvester read the letter on his desk for the fourth time, tears in his eyes. He saw Happy and Toby pull up outside in her pickup and could see they were bickering hard and heavy. 'This is going to go badly.' He thought.

He watched as Toby apparently said something pretty offensive and Happy turned around and gave him a hard shove to his shoulder, nearly knocking him back down the steps. As it was she turned and entered the office. "Morning Happy," Sylvester greeted her.

"Morning Sly," Happy replied curtly. As Toby came through the door she turned, "DO NOT come to my work area." She said sternly to him.

"Uh, Happy, sorry to add to it, but you need to read this." Sylvester told her as he held up Paige's resignation letter.

"What is it?" She asked as she got closer and saw the tears on his face.

He held it out, and shook his head, "I can't."

Happy stared at him for a moment then reached out and took the letter from him and began reading it. Her face got darker as she spun over to look at Toby lounging on his couch. "Hey, nimrod, this is entirely your fault!" She screamed.

"Me, I just got here so I doubt it." Toby told her.

"Paige quit, you jack ass, because of you and your childish antics yesterday," Sylvester told him with anger in his voice.

"Big deal, we can find us a new manager at a lower rate of pay and we'll have more money for us. She wasn't even that good." Toby said as he picked up the morning paper.

Happy and Sylvester looked at each other in disbelief.

* * *

"Good morning Walter," Paige greeted him.

Walter was completely shocked, finally he gestured towards the chairs and couch in his office. Walter watched as Richard took a chair and Paige sat on the couch, he sat down next to Paige on the couch. "I'm sorry; I'm a bit confused, what about Centipede Partners?"

Paige looked into Walter's eyes, "I tendered my resignation this morning. There is no other place I would rather be then where you are, working with you in whatever capacity you need me."

Walter slowly smiled, and then looked at Richard, "Paige is more than acceptable as the new project manager."

Richard laughed, "I kind of figured she would be." Richard grew serious, "She has one idea that while I am not crazy about it, I can see some possible benefit in it for you but I want you both to discuss it with Dr. Rizzuto before we move forward with it though. Something you don't know Walter and I do apologize for doing it behind your back, but based on Dr. Rizzuto's interpretation of your condition back then, I bought the Garage and had my manager deny your lease renewal. I tell you this now because Paige thinks that getting you back to the Garage might be good for you, since I still own it, that is certainly do able. What are your initial thoughts? You're free to express them as needed, don't consider me your boss in this instance, just a friend."

Walter looked completely stunned, they saw tears in his eyes, "I-I," Walter swallowed hard and Paige scooted over and placed her hand on his back as he leaned forward his face in his hands. "Wh-why would you do that?" Walter finally got out.

Richard looked at Paige with concern, "Well, as I said it was based on Dr. Rizzuto,"

"No, sorry, I mean, why would you do all of this for me?" Walter looked up at Richard, tears streaming down his face, "You've been so unbelievably kind and generous, and I am so grateful for it all. But, I-I don't understand."

Richard leaned forward and placed his hand on Walter's knee, "Walter, you're my friend, I'd do anything in my power for you."

Walter looked at Paige and she smiled and hugged him.

* * *

"Both of you get off my back, it's not my fault she can't take a joke." Toby yelled.

"Are you insane? You undermined her; you demeaned her and made her into a joke in the business world!" Happy screamed at him.

"Where is she going to get a job now? That isn't a joke Toby." Sylvester said hotly.

Toby shrugged, "I hear the Pussycat lounge is looking for dancers."

Happy threw the punch so fast, she didn't realize she'd done it until her pinky broke against Toby's jaw and he screamed out in pain as he fell backwards over the couch.

Toby got up holding his jaw, "What was that for you crazy bitch?"

Happy's eyes flashed wide and she jumped, but Sylvester stepped in between them and stopped her. "Happy, I can cover for you for the punch, but if you murder him, it's going to be very difficult to cover that," he warned her.

"I'm getting out of here, your both crazy!" Toby exclaimed as he pushed past them both and left the building.

* * *

Richard's phone rang, he looked at Paige and Walter and the love they had for each other, he stood up and moved over to the door. "This is Richard," he answered the phone.

"Mr. Elia, its Karen in HR, I've got a young man here seeking employment. He's requesting to work with Mr. O'Brien." Karen told him.

"I'll be right there," Richard told her as he hung up. "Walter, Paige, I got to go check on something, you go ahead and catch up on business and I will speak with you later."

* * *

Richard walked into the HR department and he stopped as he saw a young man sitting on a couch in a nice suit. "Don't I know you young man?" Richard said.

Ralph stood up and walked over and presented his hand, "Yes, sir, I'm Ralph Dineen, you know my Mom and Dad."

Richard smiled and shook his hand, "Ralph it's good to see you again, let's go talk for a moment." He gestured toward a side room.

Karen spoke up, "Here's his paperwork sir."

Richard waved her off, "I know all about Ralph, thank you Karen. As they entered the room he gestured to a chair and sat down in the other one. "Ralph, it's good to see you again, congratulations btw on your graduation achievements, very impressive."

"Thank you sir," Ralph said smiling.

"Aren't you only fifteen Ralph?" Richard asked.

Ralph nodded; "I'll be sixteen in three months."

Richard frowned, "That might be a slight problem, I don't believe Federal or State law makes a lot of leeway for employment for children. But I know we could hire you part-time until we can verify that you can work fulltime. We might have to get a court order waving the restriction." Richard said as he thought about it.

"I'd be happy with part-time as long as I can work for my Dad either way." Ralph told him enthusiastically.

Richard smiled, "Of course, let's go talk to Walter and get his approval, everything involving Walter here has to have his approval."

* * *

Richard knocked on Walter's door, "Come in," Walter said.

Richard opened the door and saw Walter and Paige still on the couch. "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, I've got a new employee who needs Walter's permission to start working." He grinned as he turned.

"Ralphy?" They both exclaimed.

"Hi Walter, Mom," Ralph said puzzled.

Richard laughed, "I'll let you interview this young man, if Walter approves, Paige, you can take him back to HR and finish his paper work. He'll be part-time for right now until we can find out if he can legally work fulltime."

"Thank you Mr. Elia." Ralph said as he reached out to shake his hand again.

Richard shook his hand and closed the door after he entered and went to speak with his attorney.

"Would it be against protocol for me to hug the interviewer?" Ralph asked.

Walter smiled and shook his head no.

Ralph threw his arms around Walter after he stood up, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Ralph." Walter said returning his hug.

It was about a half hour later that Paige and Ralph returned to HR and got his paperwork and began completing it. Once finished they turned it back in to Karen.

Karen flipped through it, "Looks complete to me, Paige, Ralph, Mr. Elia called down to have me let you know that the attorneys were going to go ahead and get a court order for a waiver for Ralph to work fulltime just to be on the safe side. Depending on case load it might take two to four weeks, is that okay?"

Ralph nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Leant."

"You're very welcome Ralph, and welcome to the Elia Corporation." Karen told him.

After they returned to Walter's office he took them to the groups main work area, "Guys, I want to introduce you to Paige Dineen, she's going to be our new project manager moving forward and this is Ralph, our son. He's going to be working part-time with us for now and moving to fulltime as soon as able. Paige, Ralph, this is Thomas, Claire and Samuel."

They all shook hands and started bringing Ralph up to speed on what they were working on. Walter gestured to the door and as Paige joined him he turned, "Ralph, welcome to the Elia Corporation."

Ralph smiled back at him, "Thanks Dad."

"I suppose I should get you caught up to date with what we're working on?" He said to Paige.

She smiled and nodded her head as they walked back down the hall to his office.

* * *

Sylvester and Happy were struggling to handle the phone calls that were coming in. A number of their clients had gotten word about the blow up at the Gerry Corporation and they were all concerned about Centipede Partners completing their obligations.

Sylvester hung up his last call and saw the time; he flipped a switch and turned off his phone so any further calls would go to the office voicemail. He could hear Happy in Paige's office and it didn't sound like her last call was going any better then any of his. He heard her hang up, "Damn it Toby." She exclaimed.

She walked out of the office, "Depending on how your calls went, we're going to be lucky if we have any clients left."

Sylvester nodded, "Paige was smart, she got out of here before all this came crumbling down." He replied sadly.

Happy nodded, "Come on Sly, I'll give you a ride home."

As they drove down the road, "The only job I talked to today that didn't cancel was Spears trucking and that's probably because I've got just one last rig to upgrade for them. After that, we're going to be out of jobs. Or were you able to salvage anything," Happy asked hopeful.

Sylvester shook his head, "Sorry, I tried everything I could but everyone said they'd lost confidence in our ability to function. Maybe Paige could have saved them if she had stayed."

Happy shook her head, "Not a chance, she's good at smoothing feathers, but all of mine were already set to walk. Besides, Toby really torpedoed her reputation with that stunt of his. No one is going to trust what ever she says or does now."

"You think we should reach out to her?" Sylvester asked.

Happy shook her head, "No, better she doesn't know I suppose. It's really going to kill her if she has to go back to waitressing."

"Well if she invested her money properly, she should be good for a number of years as long as she doesn't go over sixty thousand a year." Sylvester told her.

* * *

Walter was curled up on Paige's couch, spooning with Paige after Ralph had gone to bed. Both of them satisfied from dinner and being in each other's company were half dozing.

Walter heard Paige let out a small sob and grew concerned, "Paige, is everything okay?"

Paige woke with a start and she didn't trust herself to speak, so she just nodded her head as she tried to reign in the sorrow she was feeling so she could just enjoy being with Walter.

Walter opened his eyes and leaned up and looked down and could see the tears on Paige's face. "Paige, something is clearly wrong, please tell me, open and honest communications, remember?"

Paige silently cursed herself and pushed up and Walter followed suit. "If I tell you, you got to promise me now, you won't get mad or upset and you won't do anything foolish."

Walter looked at her, his concern growing, "Walter, you have to promise me," Paige told him.

Walter finally relented, "Okay, I promise."

Paige sighed and took a deep breath as she hugged onto Walter for strength. Walter hugged her tightly to him as he waited. "Yesterday, Toby purposely sabotaged a really big job bid then spent several long minutes blaming me for not being there. I'd never seen him so crazy before." She took another deep breath, "The worst was I had gone to call and just apologize for his behavior when the president of the company informed me that he'd received a text message from me with a picture of me and an offer to take him out on a date."

Walter's blood pressure shot up instantly and his face turned a dark red. "That son of a," Walter started.

"Walter, you promised." Paige stopped him. She stood and held her hand out to him. "Let's just go get some sleep, please? I need to have you near me tonight."

Walter looked into her eyes and slowly nodded as visions of all kinds of violence to Toby danced in his head.

* * *

**Greetings, I forgot to mention last night, if you don't see my posts on twitter, my wife was finally released from the hospital yesterday. We both wanted to thank you for your good thoughts and prayers on our behalf. She has a number of systemic problems the most serious being congestive heart failure in both sides of her heart. Her cardiologist told her back in April that her case was as bad as it could be. It was just going to be a matter of time and she would be returning to the hospital more and more as her body failed at regulating the symptoms. We're hopeful that the medicine changes they made might help her body to regulate them better going forward.  
**

**I also wanted to point out if you didn't notice (since it is easy to miss) in the summary of my stories I have added the letters AU (Alternate Universe) and numbers. My first 3 stories have been classified as AU 35 with a decimal point denoting order of story (AU 35.1, 35.2 and 35.3). This story will be known as AU 37. I don't expect to write stories based on this story, but felt it deserved a number.**


	9. Chapter 9

**After posting last night's chapter, this chapter just kept running through my head and I couldn't leave it alone and so I went back to my word processor and wrote it.**

* * *

Walter had stewed pretty much all day Friday over Paige's confession about what had happened the last day she was at Centipede Partners with Toby. He'd promised Paige he wouldn't get upset or mad but he found it impossible. He'd spent most of the day in his office except for his sessions with Dr. Rizzuto. Of course Dr. Rizzuto had picked up on it right off the bat and kept after Walter until he finally told him what happened. Dr. Rizzuto had a really hard time believing everything he told him, but when he asked Paige about it in the partnership session and again in her private session with him he had finally accepted that it indeed had happened.

"Hey, if it isn't the partnership counselor from Quack dot com university," Toby greeted him as he entered Centipede Partners later that afternoon.

"Don't mind him Dr. Rizzuto, he's flipped his lid." Sylvester said as he came running up from his desk to greet him.

"That's what I gathered from what I was hearing earlier." Dr. Rizzuto shook Sylvester's hand.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Paige goes whining and you come defending her?" Toby laughed as he walked back over to his couch and jumped over the back and kicked his legs up on the coffee table.

Sylvester gestured towards their conference room and Dr. Rizzuto and Sylvester walked in. "So Sylvester, can you tell me what started all of this?" Dr. Rizzuto asked.

Sylvester shook his head, "To be honest no. It certainly ramped up Tuesday when Paige cancelled coming to the meeting with us to talk with you. Then it got even worst Wednesday."

Dr. Rizzuto nodded, "What about Happy, has she noticed anything before Tuesday?"

"If she has, she hasn't said anything to me, I can go get her if you'd like?" Sylvester suggested. Dr. Rizzuto nodded.

Sylvester left and came back a few minutes later with Happy.

"Happy, it's good to see you again; I just wish it was under better circumstances." Dr. Rizzuto greeted her.

"Me too, how can I help Doc?" Happy asked.

"Have there been any other changes you've noticed, specifically before Tuesday with Toby?" Dr. Rizzuto asked her.

"Nothing comes to mind Doc." Happy answered him after thinking for a few minutes.

Dr. Rizzuto nodded, "I don't wish to be indelicate, but, is there a chance that this could be a jealousy issue? Could Toby be carrying feelings for Paige and he's lashing out at her for becoming involved with Walter again?"

Happy sat there for several minutes, "Well, any other time I would say you were nuts, but, I can't really remember the last time we were intimate like we use to be, before we left Scorpion."

Sylvester quickly left the room and looked back at Toby's couch but not seeing him he walked around the office but couldn't find him. He made his way back to the conference room, "Guys, Toby's gone."

* * *

It was after 1 am on Saturday morning. Walter checked his watch again before looking back at the bar. He'd been sitting in his car in the alley for over two hours. The rain was gently falling the whole time. Suddenly the door at the back of the bar opened and Toby staggered out. Walter set his jaw as he got out of his car. He looked around and didn't see anyone else and he quickly walked up behind Toby and swung impacting him hard behind his kidney. Toby cried out and Walter kicked the back of his knee forcing him completely to the ground. He stepped around him and swung again. Toby's head jerked to the right and twisted as blood burst forth from his lip.

"You son of a bitch, you think that was funny?" Walter said with a deathly, cold, seriousness in his voice. He swung again and Toby's head jerked to the left. "You hate me so much you take it out on the woman I love?" Walter pulled Toby's head back up and tilted it back and looked into his eyes. "Now you are gambling again? Knowing Happy's fear about your gambling?" Walter drove his fist straight in, breaking Toby's nose. "I could kill you so easily right now."

Toby coughed on some blood and opened his eyes to look at Walter and he smiled before he began laughing. "Oh 197, how I have been waiting for this moment of revenge, are you still blind? Second highest IQ in the alley and you still haven't even guessed?"

Walter let go of Toby's hair and stepped back.

"I knew it was a risk that I might get caught, but, I just had to. When word reached me that your precious Scorpion had died, how sweet the revenge would be. You wandering around your Garage, aimless, I knew it was only a matter of time. But then I thought, hey, I could kill two birds with one stone and destroy Centipede Partners too. How simple it would be to manipulate the others, keeping them hating you, despising you as much as I do. Then, just as you see some daylight, see just a glimmer of hope again, I could take it away again. I bet Paige is really going to be proud of what you did here tonight huh? And Happy?"

Toby pulled a knife out of his jacket and quickly reversed it in his hand and drew back, Walter's eyes flashed wide and he leapt forward grabbing his arm as he brought it in towards his chest. They struggled for several minutes, the knife getting closer and closer to Toby's chest, Walter made a last ditch effort and thrust his lower leg in the way as the knife bit into his flesh. Walter yelled in pain as the knife sank four inches into his calf muscle.

A bright spotlight lit them both up and red and blue lights flashed on. Walter looked up in fear and saw both front doors open and two figures emerged.

"Walter!" Cabe's voice cried out. Cabe ran over and cuffed Toby.

The other figure came out from behind the door, "Walter, its Sylvester, let me help you." Sylvester pulled Walter's arm over his shoulders and helped him to stand and hop over to the SUV as Cabe brought Toby over.

"What are you guys doing here?" Walter asked in some relief.

"Paige called me when she couldn't get you on the phone. I called Sylvester and we tracked Toby here and found you." Cabe explained. "You want to explain what you were doing here?"

"I came to settle a score with Toby, only to realize he's being controlled in some fashion by Collins." Walter explained while breathing hard. He must have perfected some kind of brain interface that is able to call upon the victim's knowledge but use it's programming to maintain control. Walter looked at Cabe, "You still got your stun gun?"

Cabe looked at him confused, "Yea, why?"

"I need to borrow it for a moment," Walter told him.

Cabe handed it to him as Walter looked at Toby, "I'm sorry." Walter thrust it hard against the back of his neck and activated it. Toby jerked with spasms for several seconds and then Walter turned it off and Toby collapsed on the seat.

"You mean all the stuff Toby has been doing was all manipulations of Collins?" Sylvester questioned in bewilderment.

Walter nodded, "You think we could get some medical help?" Walter asked.

"Walter!" Paige called out in relief as she ran up to the back of the ambulance Walter was sitting in. The medics had extracted the knife and bandaged his leg. They embraced and kissed, "What was you thinking? You promised me." She hit him in the arm after they had stopped hugging.

"I'm sorry Paige, I did promise you. But I couldn't help myself. I was so angry about it. I had to do something." Walter told her with embarrassment on his face.

He saw Happy by the other ambulance where they were working on Toby. "So what happened?" Paige asked him.

Walter put his arm around her, "Well, I inflicted some damage to Toby when apparently the programming kicked in upon realizing it was me and I guess it was set to have Toby thrust a knife into his chest killing him and pinning a murder on me. We struggled for the knife when I realized the device was triggering his adrenals and I couldn't stop the knife from entering his chest so I thrust my leg in the way. Thankfully Cabe and Sylvester showed up at that point and rescued us."

Paige reached up and kissed him, "That's for wanting to take care of me, not for breaking your promise." She told him with a smile.

Walter gestured towards Happy and Paige nodded as she helped him walk over, "Happy, I'm," Walter was abruptly interrupted as Happy turned and hugged him.

"If you hadn't have come after this jackass, things could have been so much worse, thank you." Happy told him as they hugged. "Also, I'm sorry for my part in all this mess."

"Thank you," Walter said simply. Walter looked at the medic, "How is he?"

"Well, he definitely has a broken nose, most likely jaw and maybe an eye socket. Whoever clocked him, clocked him good." The medic responded.

Paige slapped his arm again albeit gently and smiled at him as she tried to hide it from Happy.

"Give it up waitress, I saw that. Not that I really blame you." Happy smiled, "I guess you can come back to work now."

Paige stared at her for a moment, "Oh, well, I sort of already got a new job."

Happy stared at her for a moment, "Good thing, every client canceled their jobs with us after what happened."

Paige stared at her in disbelief. "True story," Sylvester chimed in as he walked up from behind. They watched as they loaded Toby into the ambulance.

"You good Paige or you want to ride with me?" Happy asked.

"I'm going to drive Walter's car, I'll see you at the hospital." Paige answered, "Sylvester you can ride with me."

"Copy that," Sylvester answered.

Walter looked puzzled, "What about me?"

Paige pointed at the two medics by the other ambulance, "Your chariot awaits." She smiled and kissed him."

Walter kind of grunted as he handed her his keys and turned to start hobbling his way over and Sylvester came up and took his arm and placed it over his shoulder. "Let me help Walter, please?"

Walter smiled, "Sure buddy."

They were half way over, "Walter, I am so sorry for what happened, I never should have attacked you, or left you like that. Like Ralph said the other day, you're my brother. Can you ever forgive me?" Sylvester asked.

Walter looked at the gentle giant, "Of course buddy, family."

Sylvester smiled as they finished the last few feet. Paige followed a few feet behind them. Sylvester helped Walter onto the gurney and he stepped back and watched as they loaded him in and Sylvester and Paige both waved as the doors were closed and the ambulance left. Sylvester turned and gasped as he saw Paige. "By the scepter of Ravens claw," he exclaimed grabbing his chest.

Paige looked sternly at Sylvester, "Remember what I told you about talking to Walter?"

Sylvester grimaced and shook his head.

Paige's expression turned to a cutesy smile, "Well you did it just right." She kissed his cheek, "Let's go."

Cabe was talking to the police that were on scene, "Well, we had pulled up and could see what looked like someone running off down the alley, and Walter O'Brien was bent over trying to help this other guy when he pulled a knife out. I think he must have thought Walter was his attacker instead of his savior and stabbed him in the leg." Cabe saw Sylvester and Paige walking by, "Isn't that right Sylvester?"

Sylvester stopped, "That's how I remember it officer."

The cop's expression told them he wasn't buying it, but given the area and lack of any real witnesses, they knew he wasn't going to push it too far. "So that's your official position as a Homeland Security Agent Cabe?" The officer finally asked.

"Yep, I'm sure my boss will back me up on that too." Cabe smiled. The officer shook his head as he walked off.

"Well, since Walter isn't too badly hurt, I'm going to head home to Allie, you want a ride home Sylvester?" Cabe asked.

"Thanks anyway Cabe, I'm going to the hospital with Paige." Sylvester told him.

Cabe just smiled, "See you kids later then."

* * *

Walter had his leg x-rayed and was waiting to be stitched up when the officer showed up in the ER. "You want to give me your version of what happened tonight?"

Walter smiled, "Of course officer." He dutifully gave him the account that Cabe had given him to tell him.

The officer gave him a look of disgust as he closed his note pad and left. Paige stepped up between his legs as he sat on the side of the bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"This could have been so much worse Walter." Paige told him with fear in her voice.

"I know, but thankfully it all worked out okay, for me anyway." He smiled at Paige, "I've got you and Ralph back in my life. I can't think of any way of it working out better then that." He kissed her several times.

Walter examined the bed and then swung his legs up and over and pulled himself up and to the right of the bed, he patted the left side. Paige smiled and looked around and climbed up in the bed with him and they cuddled up against each other tightly.

Sylvester walked in past the curtain, "Hey guys I, whoa, sorry, I'll go to the waiting room."

"Sylvester, it's okay." Paige said.

"Yea buddy, go ahead and have a seat, we're not going to do anything you'd have a problem with." Walter smiled.

Sylvester reluctantly sat down, "Well if you're sure."

"Yea, who'd want a nurse to come in and disturb us," Paige giggled naughtily.

Sylvester's face turned a bit red.

Sylvester fell asleep first, followed by Paige. Walter sat there half reclining on the bed holding Paige, the scent of her soap and shampoo bringing back many memories from their life in the loft. He reached up and caressed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair.

A Dr came through the curtain, "Walter O'Brien?"

Walter held up a finger to his lips, "I'm Walter, Dr." He whispered.

The Dr smiled seeing Paige and Sylvester, "I'll give you a few minutes, I just wanted to let you know I'd be in shortly to stitch you up, your x-rays are clear of foreign bodies." He said softly.

"Thank you Dr." Walter whispered. As the Dr left the small room, "Paige, sweetie, the Dr will be in shortly to stitch me up."

Paige's eyes opened reluctantly and she yawned, and then smiled and snuggled a little deeper into his side. Walter kissed her head. "Sorry sweetie, you'll have to get up." Walter laughed.

Paige pouted but kissed him back and got up and sat down in the seat next to Sylvester.


	10. Chapter 10

**For those who might have problems with religion in general or Christianity specifically, there is a short prayer by Cabe at the end.**

* * *

One month later:

Walter and Paige exited his car after he parked at the Augustus Hawkins Mental Health Center. They walked hand and hand up into the facility and checked in at the visitor's desk. The clerk directed them to a small antechamber to await the Dr., Sylvester was sitting in the main waiting room and saw them go by so he got up and followed after them. "Hey guys," Sylvester said from the doorway.

Paige and Walter turned in their chairs and smiled, "Hey Sly, you just get here?" Walter asked.

"About twenty minutes ago, I got a little nervous waiting in this room. Haven't seen the Dr. yet," Sylvester told them.

Walter stood up and stepped over to him and gave him a hug, "It's good seeing you buddy, how are things going?"

Sylvester looked down at the floor, "Not the best, Happy spends most of her time here and we haven't had any new jobs come in anyway. I was going to ask her if she wanted to just shut it down. Most of the company's money is gone taking care of Toby. We won't have enough to pay the lease or utilities next month when we pay for this month's medical bills. But if I contact them in the next few days, we can avoid any extra fees."

"I'm really sorry buddy, anything I can do to help?" Walter asked trying to look up at his face.

Sylvester half laughed, half sobbed, "A job?"

Walter looked at Paige and then back at Sylvester, "Of course buddy, all you had to do was ask. Stop by the corporate HR and fill out the paperwork, I'll hire you."

Sylvester looked up at Walter with tears in his eyes and hugged him, "I really don't deserve it."

"Hey, we're family. But I have to warn you, our project manager is a real slave driver and your supervisor, he's a little young but he's strict!" Walter teased with him.

Sylvester smiled as Paige got up and hugged him too.

"Walter, Paige, Sylvester, how are three of my favorite geniuses today?" Dr. Rizzuto greeted them as he came into the room from the other door.

"Thanks Dr. Rizzuto, but we all know I am not a genius." Paige told him.

"Are you kidding? It takes a special genius to keep all these guys running right for as long as you did."

"Well thank you Dr. Rizzuto. How's Toby doing?" Paige asked as they all sat down.

"Baby steps," Dr. Rizzuto started, "Cognitive deficits are still fairly high. He's slowly beginning to tap back into his real memories, but of course those created through the interface device are still very strong. Interestingly enough, his strongest memories are of Happy."

"We've been running some equations and we think we've come up with a liquid supplement that might help his brain recover from some of that." Walter told him.

"I'd certainly be opened to investigating it, without something significant I think in another four to six months Toby might be able to transfer to home care, but I'm not sure when or if ever he will be able to be the man we all knew three years ago." Dr. Rizzuto told them. "And from what Happy told me, she doesn't think they can afford to keep him here much longer, maybe another month."

"That would correlate with my figures; another monthly bill like this past month and our business account will be drained and I am not sure how much they have left in their personal accounts." Sylvester spoke up.

"I've done all I can, I am not billing for my time but Toby needs far more care then I can give due to the limits of my training. Just his monthly room bill is almost fifteen grand and that's with a discount I got the hospital to give." Dr. Rizzuto explained.

Walter looked down at the floor, "He wouldn't be this bad off if I had taken the time and found a better way of stopping that device."

Paige put her hand on his back and rubbed it back and forth, "You had no idea, you did what you thought would be the best for him."

"It's not your fault Walter," Happy said from outside the room.

"Happy?" Walter looked at her in surprise and got up and hugged her.

"Actually by doing what you did, you probably saved him from being a complete vegetable." Sylvester told him.

Walter looked over at Sylvester, as he sat down, and asked almost pleading, "What do you mean?"

"Dr. Rizzuto got me the chip after it was removed and I hacked into it. A lot of the instructions had been damaged by the shock, but there was code in there that the device eventually would have built up a sufficient enough of a charge and sent it through Toby's mind. You stopped that from happening. What he's going through now is residual damage caused by the hijacking of his brain." Sylvester told him.

"Plus we have no way to know how much of what he is going through is the result of the surgery to remove it either," Dr. Rizzuto explained.

A small smile touched Walter's lips, "I'm not responsible?" Walter started to shake a little, "I've been so worried, so positive that I was responsible."

Paige kissed his cheek, "Didn't I tell you this wasn't your fault?"

Walter looked at her and nodded, "Maybe I could talk to Richard, I know he isn't too keen on Toby, but maybe he can help out with a loan to keep Toby in here and getting the help he needs?"

Paige nodded, tears in her eyes as she saw the worry leave Walter's face, "I'm sure he would be happy to work something out with us."

"Us," Walter questioned her.

"Of course us, we're a team, you jump, I jump. That's how it goes." Paige smiled at him.

"I can't let you guys do that, this is my problem, I've been trying to find an IP company to buy my winch design, but the cheap bastards won't even give me twenty percent of what it's worth, claim they are assuming all the risk." Happy complained.

"You know, our best bet, if that is what you want to do is to sell it to a company who wants it for their company, not just a company interested in it as something to sell for a quick buck. Richard might be interested in it. He's got some divisions who could really use it, plus he could manufacture the device to sell." Walter said thoughtfully.

"Hey, I could sell the IP on my water purifier too; surely together we would have all the money needed to keep Toby in here until he is better." Sylvester said.

"Sylvester, no," Happy told him, "This is my problem."

"Nonsense Happy, if we don't support each other then how can we stand?" Walter told her.

"Sounds like we got some good ideas going here, how about I go back to Toby's room with you?" Dr. Rizzuto told them as he stood up.

As they stepped into Toby's room, Toby was sitting in his wheelchair and slowly looked up at the noise. A smile slowly spread across his face, "Ha-p-p-y," he said straining to speak, his left hand jerked several times as he raised it up towards her.

Happy smiled instantly and ran across the room and hugged him and tears ran down her face as he slowly closed his arm around her and hugged her back. They stood there silent for several minutes until Happy finally pulled back a little and looked into Toby's eyes, "You've got some visitors." She looked back at Walter and softly said "Walt first."

Walter took several steps forward and got down on one knee and looked at his friend, "Hi Toby, its good seeing you again."

Toby's head jerked to the right several times until he could see Walter. "I-I-I know y-ou-you."

Walter smiled and nodded his head, "You sure do buddy, its Walter."

"You-You-You w-w-were her-ere-ere the o-oth-er-er day." Toby struggled to say as he reached out his left hand.

Walter took his hand in his and held it firmly and Toby squeezed back. Walter looked back at Paige and gestured and she walked up next to Walter, "Good afternoon Toby, you're looking well." She smiled at him.

Toby's head jerked up and he smiled as he looked at her, "Pr-Pret-Pretty l-ady, I-I-I was so-so-so me-mean to-to-to y-y-you. I-I-I'm so-so-so so-o-r-ry"

"Oh no Toby, remember, we talked about this, that wasn't you, it was that device that made you do that." Paige told him gently.

"Yo-yo-your not-not-not mad a-a-a-at me?" Toby said his face showing his amazement.

Paige bent down by her knees until she was eye level with him. She reached out and took his face in her hands and pulled his head down a little and kissed his forehead. "No, I'm not mad at you," she told him as she released his head.

Toby saw Sylvester still standing by the door and he smiled as his left hand jerked up towards him, "Ba-ll-o-o-o-o-ns."

"That's right Toby; I brought you balloons the other day. How are you feeling?" Sylvester asked.

Toby looked back at Happy, "Ha-p-p-y" he said and tried to laugh.

They all laughed at his joke.

Toby looked at Walter, "Y-yo-you ha-had tho-those f-f-fish again." He scrunched his face pretending Walter's breath was really stinky and they all laughed at that.

"I can't fool you can I buddy?" Walter told him smiling.

Toby just grinned and jerked his head from side to side.

* * *

Walter and Paige sat waiting in Richard's outer office. "I'm really sorry; I'm not sure what could be taking him so long." His receptionist told them again and they both just nodded to her.

His office door opened and Richard stepped out, "Sorry guys, couldn't get off the phone any faster, come on in and have a seat. What's going on?"

"Thanks for seeing us Richard; we know how busy you are." Paige told him.

"No worries Paige, I'm always happy to meet with you guys. What's going on?" Richard asked again.

"Well, as you might recall, we discovered that a lot of the problems with Toby was being caused by a device that Mark Collins had implanted into his brain. The problem is that Toby has suffered severe damage to his brain and they'd used most of all their money for his care and Happy has been trying to sell an IP right she owns for a winch she designed, but the companies that buy those things aren't willing to give her a fair price for it. I mentioned that she'd have better luck selling it to a company who could actually use such a device and who was interested in producing and selling them. Naturally I thought of your company first so I brought you the specs to consider it." Walter told him as he reached out with the paper work to hand it to him.

As he took the papers, "Also, Sylvester said he would be willing to sell his rights to his water purifier to help Toby as well if you are interested. The design won a very prestigious award a little over a month ago." Paige told him.

Richard looked up from the papers and got the ones from Paige. "I remember Walter telling me about that after Ralph's graduation." Richard told her. So he sat studying them both for several minutes. "These are both very impressive, do you mind if I give these to my people and try to come up with a bid for them? I'm not going to have to try and outbid someone for them am I?"

"Oh no, not at all Richard, we wanted to give you first crack at them. Especially for looking after me," Walter told him.

"I'm definitely interested, but give me a day to put together a proposal?" Richard asked.

"Oh sure, that's very considerate of you, thank you." Paige told him as they got up to leave.

Walter turned, "Also, I wanted to let you know that the supplement Ralph and I have been designing this past month at home, Dr. Rizzuto is willing to give it a try with Toby, to see if it will help his recovery. We're willing to give you proprietary control over it as well."

"That's very generous of you Walter, you sure?" Richard asked.

Walter nodded, "You have been in my corner these past three years, it's the least I can do."

* * *

Walter was watching Paige cook, he was always enamored with everything she did. With a smile on her face and without looking back, Paige told him, "Walter, why don't you stop staring for a minute and open the wine and let it breathe for a while? They should be here in another twenty minutes."

Walter smiled, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He got up and got the wine out of the cupboard.

"I know and if it was just us, I'd be happy to just let you watch." She told him as he came up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, did I tell you that Dr. Rizzuto called today and told me that your supplement was having an affect on Toby already? He said his jerkiness has improved greatly." Paige told Walter.

Walter nearly dropped the bottle, "Really? That's great news, I hope it gives Happy more hope, I know when she is there she's very positive and all, but outside of that place, she's very depressed."

Paige watched as the cork popped free finally, "I'm sure that after she leaves the bills play a huge part in that. Of course if Happy and Sly agree to Richard's offer then that won't be a problem anymore. Personally I am really shocked at how much he is offering."

"I am too, I mean I know they are worth it, but it seems a bit over the top for this kind of thing." Walter told her.

"You know, I bet he did it because of your supplement offer. Plus it was us asking, I bet if it had been anyone else it wouldn't even have been half." Paige said as she stirred the sauce.

"Hey! Anyone home up there?" Cabe yelled up from the main floor.

"Hey Cabe, come on up man, we're in the loft kitchen." Walter said as he replaced the wine bottle into the ice basket.

"Oh man Paige; that smells heavenly!" Cabe said as he came up the ramp with Allie.

Paige smiled, "Thanks Cabe. Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. Make yourself at home."

Cabe walked up and put his hands on her upper arms and kissed her cheek, "Thank you for coming back to us." He whispered in her ear. I love seeing my kids so happy."

A tear escaped Paige's eye, "Thank you Cabe." She whispered back.

"Paige is there anything I can do to help?" Allie asked.

"Well, Ralph isn't here yet, do you mind setting the table?" Paige asked.

Allie smiled, "Of course not." While Allie grabbed the silverware Cabe went over and helped by getting the plates from the cabinet and taking them into the dinning area.

"Hey Cyclone, your doorbell isn't working!" Happy yelled up to the loft.

Walter and Paige laughed, "Sorry, hope you wasn't trying it for very long." Walter yelled down, "Come on up."

"Hey Mom, Dad," Ralph said as he came running up the ramp.

"Hey buddy," Walter responded.

"Hey Ralph; if you were with Happy, why didn't you just bring her on in?" Paige asked.

"He did, we just decided to tease you a little." Happy told her.

Paige laughed, "Hey Happy."

"Something smells really good." Sylvester said as he entered the loft.

"Hey buddy," Walter greeted him.

"Happy, Sly, I got proposal papers from Richard for you to sign if you agree to his bid. I'm sorry we weren't able to get more." Walter told them.

Happy took one set of the papers and Sylvester took another and their eyes opened wide in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" Happy asked.

Walter shook his head, "I thought it was pretty generous myself."

"Why would he offer this much for the IP's? It doesn't make much sense." Sylvester said.

"Walter and Ralph gave propriety control of the supplement they developed for Toby to Richard as well. Plus we figured he really likes us, so." Paige told them.

Sylvester did some quick calculations, "Still, two and a half million dollars?"

Happy quickly signed her copy and then the copy Sylvester was holding and the third copy for Richard. Sylvester signed them and Paige came over and notarized their signatures.

Cabe sat at the head of the table after a short argument with Walter. It might have been Walter and Paige's place they still considered him the patriarch and he deserved the honor.

They joined hands as Cabe prayed, "Dear Heavenly Father, we first give You thanks for all You've done for us and for all You will do. We lift up Toby as he can't yet be here with us. We lift this meal up in gratitude for its provision and its preparation. We ask that You bless it to the nourishment of our bodies and bless those hands that labored on it for us. In all things we give You the honor and glory and our love, asking it all in the name of our Savior Jesus, Amen.

* * *

**Greetings friends. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have had writing it. I may revisit this story line in the future, maybe in some one shots but at this time, there are no plans to. **

**This story grew out of a concern over if CBS brings back Scorpion. It's been a year and a half, you figure if they decided today to bring it back it could take at least 6 months to put together everything to start filming and Riley being a young teen will be growing like a weed and the changes would be too noticeable (to me) to pick up where the show ended, so this was a way to explore how it could be brought back. And if you saw the pictures Riley and Nikki posted when they were together (around the time of the 2nd or 3rd chapter) he looks to be almost 6 inches taller than she is already. 5'5" he replied to me the other day.**

**One thing I dislike about this site is there is no way to reply to those of you would don't have accounts but still comment to the stories. And even if you did, any replies are always sent into private and I would love to be able to communicate more openly rather than privately as it could answer someone else's questions. If you have asked any questions that I never cleared up for you, you are more than welcome to find my twitter page and talk with me there. **

**Thank you so much to you for your continuing comments on the chapters, it really means a lot. Until I started writing these Scorpion stories, I never understood the "need" some people had to hear feedback from those reading their stories. It's actually kind of a high, when you put an inner piece of yourself out there and someone let's you know how they enjoyed it. Between your comments and watching the metrics of how many see the first chapter, how many times those same people came back to the first chapter and then how many of those moved on to next chapter and so on to the final, it really does create a high.**

**-Tim**


End file.
